I Hate Bad Boys
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: Taeyeon - guy Tiffany- girl
1. Introduction

Oh my gosh~ I'm totally nervous today! It's my first day...I mean...Everything's new...And I can't even talk straight Korean yet! My classmates would probably laugh at me. God please help me! I pray that my classmates will be extra nice to me and I pray I get to have new friends! Amen!

I put on my backpack and head downstairs. I hope things would go well!

"Morning mom! I need to get going now!" I said I grabbed my lunch box and stiffed it inside my bag.

"Honey, what about breakfast?!" Mom shouted

"I'm late mom! Bye!" I shout back. Aww i guess it's my fault. I was practicing my Korean introduction before I took a bath! Now I'm late! Just awesome!

I walk to the bus stop. I just stood and wait. Oh gosh! I'm late! A bunch of high schoolers, probably my age, stand next to me.

"Wohooooo! Look at her!" One boy whistled. I pouted at him. Oh? I don't feel too good about how they're staring at me. I flatten my skirt a bit.

"Wowww! Look at those legs!" Another guy said. They began laughing. Oh gosh! God, please help me! I'm scared! Please let the school bus come sooner!

"Annyeong! What's your name?" I think he's asking my name. I'm not sure... Ah I'm scared!

"Mmmm..." My lips trembled. I tried to scoot away from them but one of them grabbed my hand.

"Hey where are you going?" He was almost embracing me. God help me!

"Ah sc-school! Let me go!" I shouted

"Woah! She has a weird accent! I think she's a foreigner." He comes closer to my face. I felt weak and helpless. I just closed my eyes. God, please save me from these scary boys! I then felt them let go all of the sudden. I felt them move away. Oh gosh! What happened? I slowly opened my eyes and I see them on the other side of the bus stop. Huh? I look at my other side and a guy was standing next to me. He was just a few inches taller and his hair was a bit messy.

"Hey dude, we weren't doing anything to your girlfriend... We're sorry man..." They then walked away. They're very strange. Now only me and this guy was left. I guess he saved me from those bad guys. I the tapped his hand and he looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Ann-yeonnnng~ kkkam-sam-neeeda." I stuttered. Ah Korean is really hard! He laughed at me and turns away. I blushed because I was very embarrassed! Oh! He's strange as well. Did I said it wrong? I just look at the ground. Then I looked around. Finally the bus arrived! Golly! I'm so late! The guy goes in and I followed him. He sits down and I sit beside him. I didn't want to seat next to anyone else. They might be like those scary guys from a while ago. I wasn't sure if this was the rigjt bus. I just followed him... Ah dumb Tiff!

"Excuse me is this bus going to Seoul High School?" I tapped him again and gave him my best smile. He raised his brow at me. I guess he couldn't understand English. I don't remember how to ask for directions in Korean! Oh wait! I get my I.D. and showed it to him, I them made all sorts of actions. Trying to asked him directions. This went on for a few minutes. He just stared at me with a blank expression. Ahhhhhh! I'll probably get lost! Oh god I'm in trouble... Please help me. The bus then stops and he stood up. I unintentionally grabbed his hand because I was scared to get lost. The people in the bus suddenly reacted.

"Ohhhh... Is that Kim Taeyeon's girlfriend? She's really pretty but I pity her..." I heard some girls say... But I didn't understand most of what they said. He just walked out of the bis as if he didn't feel me holding his hand. He pulled me with him, and we got out of the bus. We were here! Seoul High School. Yeyy! Thank you God! This boy is my angel! He then breaks free from my hand. Oh gosh! I didn't notice that I was still holding his hand.

"Kkkam-sam-neeeedaaa!" I shouted as he walked inside. Oh he's my schoolmate... But why isn't he wearing out prescribed school uniform? I followed him... I guess we're classmates! We're heading for the same classroom. He opens the door and just came in. Hey that was rude! I stopped at the door and waited for my adviser to let me in.

"Good morning, Sir. I'm sorry I'm late." The teacher lets me in and smiled at me.

"Yo mas be the new studenteu. Cam enn!"

"Everyone this is your new classmate, Tippani Hwang." The teacher says. I guess he's introducing me. Oh now I have to put my Korean to the test! This what I have been practicing !

"Annyeongg... Haseiyow... Tiffany imneeduh!" I bowed really low and smiled at every one. I could see some of them are laughing. Oh well... My Korean sucks after all...

"Teyk a sheet there beside Misshter Kim" He pointed an empty chair next to the guy I just came i with.

"Kammmsamneeda!" I stuttered. Again. I took a seat and looked at him... I tried tapping him again.

"Fuck you." He said

What? What did he say? I need to sharpen my Korean language skill.

My classmates the started laughing... Huhhh? What's so funny?


	2. Trouble

Hmmm? What could they be laughing about? I try to ask Mister Kim what was the meaning of the words he just said.

"Whhat did you sss-say?" I asked him. I found it really hard to pronounce the words. He shifts a bit, coming closer to me. I gulp. He looks a bit scary... People were like woooo~ but I'm like huh?!

"I said fuck you." My mouth hung open at his words. I mean, how could he be so rude?! I quickly turn to our teacher and raise my hand. The teacher notices me right away. He approaches us and glares at Mister Kim.

"Sir, Mister Kim cussed at me!" I told our teacher. He turned to Mister Kim.

"Kim Taeyeon, why you trouble making runt! Now, you're picking on the new kid. I bet you'll be spending time here after class again... Clean the whole room got it?! You're lucky your mom's the principal. You would've ended in jail a long time ago!" He hits Mister Kim's head. Mister Kim gave him a deadly glare. Oh mommy, he looks really evil! I'm scared. I mean he is the son of the principal! But he saved me from those pervy guys. I think he's nice... I'm just not sure...

Well, I could ask for a lot of things right now... But what I really need is a translator... This is so hard! Hmm... Maybe I should try making friends! So someone can help me with my Korean!

Awww~ Lunch time already came... And nobody still wants to talk to me! I cry inside... Hmmm is it because I talk weird? I look around and everyone's with their respective friends... I feel so alone! Wait, Mister Kim is also alone and it looks like he's dozed off... I kinda feel bad for him... Everyone seems to dislike him... I scoot next to him and move my chair near his.

"Oppuh... Oppuh..." I tapped him. I actually am planning to share my food with him as a token of gratitude. And he looks lonely too... I just wanna be his friend. He sits up from his sleeping position and rubs his eyes. The moment he looks at me, I smiled at him. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh goddammit. What time is it?" He stretches his arms. I place my lunchbox on his desk.

"Oppuh... Here's... Sss-some food!" I tried to let all of the words out but then he stood up and headed outside. Awww~ He just ignored me! I stand up as well and follow him. I have to keep an eye on Mister Kim! He might get in trouble again. Golly, he walks real fast even though his legs are quite short. Hmmm... I guess he's heading for the rooftop...

"Oppuh! Oppuh!" I call him while he was climbing the stairs to the roof deck. I was behind him, holding the lunch my mom prepared. We finally reached the roof top. He then sits in the middle. I just follow him. I went in front of him and presented my food.

"Hmmm?" He looks up. I smiled again.

"Lu-lunnch!" I exclaimed. He just chuckled. I pouted at him.

"What?" He asked while laughing. Awwww~ I said lunch! But I try to keep my cool. God is probably testing my patience! I have to stay calm~

"I... I... Said lun-" Suddenly a strong wind blows my skirt. Oh noooo! This is so embarrassing! I try to keep my skirt in place but I guess he already saw everything! Oh my gosh! I hear him laughing again! He pulls my hand and pulls me down, making me squat. He took a bandana from his pocket and spread it on the floor next to his.

"Sit." He taps the cloth. I immediately got sat next to him. I knew my whole face went red at that moment! It was just so embarrassing! Huhuhuhuhu~ I put the food in front of us. He looks at me and begins to laugh. Ahhhh! I became teary eyed.

" _Gosh this so embarrassing_!" I looked away from him. He just continued laughing at me. I unintentionally hit his arm. Well, I automatically do that when I'm being made fun of. I guess it's just my reflex action. Oh no! He might get mad.

"Euhehehe~ You're pretty... Weird." I just ignored his words. It's probably filled with foul cusses and stuff. Hmf! I just pucker up the strength to open my lunchbox and offer him my food. Even though he's a bit mean, he still saved me. I still wanna be his friend.

"Lunch!" I exclaimed again and offered him the food. I avoided eye contact with him. I was still filled with embarrassment and shame from a while ago. I saw him take out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He points it to me.

"Yeah. This is my lunch." I think he said that his lunch is... Cigarettes? Wait! That's not allowed in school! I furrowed my eyebrows and grabbed the pack. I stood up and ran to the edge of the roof deck. He follows me.

"The fuck is wrong with you?! Give it back!" He tries to grab it from me. It was a struggle!

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. He was really trying hard to get it back! He didn't care if I was girl or not. He was really going for it! That's it! No more nice Tiff! I throw the pack at the edge. We both watched as it flew all the way down. I covered my mouth as it hit a passing teacher. OH MY GOSH. We're in trouble!

"Aish! This is all your fault! Just fuck! Now I have to spend the whole month cleaning!" He shouts at me. What? My fault! He's the one attempting to smoke! In school! Take note, he's a minor! And! Well in school! That is so not right! I was just trying to be nice to him! I try to calm him down. I pull the sleeves of his jacket.

"Wait just wait!" I shout at him. He pushes me real hard but I gripped on his jacket so both of us fell on the ground. OH MY GOSH. Mommy! This mean guy is right on top of me! Help me God! Gosh, he's heavy! Ahhh... We were so close that I could feel his chest thumping fast... What?

"Ugh. Fuck. Fuck..."

"Will you stop cussing!" I shouted.

"Kim! Miss Hwa-Hwa- What are you two doing?!" We looked at the teachers who arrived. Ahhhh! Trouble on the first day and it's all because of this bad guy!


	3. At The Office

Oh golly. Now me and Mister Kim were called to the office. I just wanted to share my muffins and my spaghetti with him! I can't believe it escalated to this! I'm nervous! I hope my mom doesn't hear about this! She'll get worried for sure. I frown as me and Mister sat next to each other in front of his mom's desk.

"Aigoo Taeyeonnie. I cannot believe you brought cigarettes to school! Aish! You're really dishonouring me now. I hate to say this but I'll have to give you the necessary disciplinary measures. _I'm sorry Miss Hwang for what my son did. He is really having a hard time in school._ " His mom told me. Good thing she can speak some English. I just smiled.

" _It's okay Mrs. Kim. I also believe that he is having a hard time... Like me... I just wish that we can be friends. Your son saved me from a group of scary boys this morning and he also helped me get to school._ " I explained to Missis Kim. She was all ears and she also returned a warm smile. She reminded me of mommy! I look at Mister Kim and he doesn't look too happy.

"Oh really? That's nice of Taeyeonnie. Good thing you two have crossed paths and he was able to help you. Now, Taeyeonnie, apologize to Tippani now." She then looks at Mister Kim. But I guess his name is Taeyeonnie. Okay! I will call him Taeyeonnie-oppuh. He shakes his head.

"For what? She caused the trouble." Taeyeonnie said. What could they be talking about? He looks annoyed.

"Now, Taeyeon I said apologize now! Dang it! Just say sorry to her!" Missis Kim suddenly raised her voice. I became scared.

" _Excuse me Missis Kim, please don't get mad at Taeyeonnie-oppuh. I guess that he is irritated of me because I kept on bugging him_." I pleaded. Taeyeonnie just rubs his neck. It was like he didn't want to listen anymore. Well he has to! It's his mom! And yeah, our principal for pete's sake!

" _Okay okay Miss Hwang, I understand your point but he did bring cigarettes and attempted to smoke. That is a heavy offense_. Aigoo Taeyeon! This isn't the first time you got caught with cigarettes! Just stop being such a pain in my ass! It is really shameful!" Missis Kim continues. I guess she is telling oppuh to stop bringing those.

"Omma! I can't! If I don't smoke I'll die!" He said.

"If you don't stop it I will kill you myself! What should I do will a rascal like you?! Ah! Aigoo aigooooo~ I have an idea!" Missis Kim then turns to me.

" _Miss Hwang. I would like to ask you a favour... And maybe this can be a help to you as well..._ " I eagerly listened to her next words.

" _Miss Hwang, if it isn't too much, can you look out for my son from now on? And in return, Taeyeonnie here will help you learn Korean. He will be your friend._ " She finally said. It sounds like a good idea. But! I think it will be hard! I mean what if he just teaches me how to cuss! That is just not right!

" _Um, Missis Kim... I would like to do that but I am sorry I am not sure about your son wanting to teach me. Actually he cussed at me this morning._ " I told her. Oppuh continues to frown at us.

"What the hell Taeyeon! How could you cuss at this beautiful angel! Aigoo! Huuuuh?! From now on, Tippani will look out for you and you are gonna help her in school for a month okay?!" She hits oppuh's head. I couldn't do anything. I guess they're talking about family stuff. I look down.

"OMMA! Noooo! I just cussed at her so that when she hears that from other guys she won't be made fun of! Aish! And noooo! I don't want this girl to be a burden to me! If you haven't noticed omma, I already have a bunch of problems at hand!"

"That is part of your punishment! Or else I'll cut your allowance! Dang it! Miss Hwang has already agreed. _Miss Hwang I'm sorry I asked you. You seem like a very reliable and trustworthy young lady. I've heard you were a youth ministry leader before and you helped distressed and juvenile kids when you were in America. I hope you can help my son._ " Missis Kim said. I nodded.

" _It's okay Missis Kim. I'll always be glad to help others especially Taeyeonnie-oppuh_." I smiled brightly and turned to oppuh. We made eye contact but then he turns away. Hmf! He is so rude sometimes! Okay, most of the time. I really pity Principal Kim. She must always worry about her son...

"Choose Taeyeonnie. Cleaning the entire school all year round plus cutting your allowance or Miss Hwang?" Oppuh's eyes squinted at his mom's words. Well, I heard my name so I guess that is the reason why he looks pissed.

"AISH! Fine! I'll go with this idiot!" He exclaimed. Missis Kim hit his head again. I pity oppuh. But he needs some discipline!

" _Okay. It's settled. Miss Hwang, please take care of my son. Thank you._ " I nodded and smiled again.

. . .

Dismissal came and oppuh still needed to clean our classroom before he goes home. I stayed behind with him to make sure he doesn't run away. Our classmates left the room one by one... I approached oppuh and helped him fix the chairs.

"Hey dummy, you can do it all yourself if you want!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him. He began to laugh again. Hmf! Why is he so mean!

"Ssss-top that!" I said. He continues to laugh. Well, whatever! I stopped helping him.

"Euhehehehe~ I think you're such a cry baby." He continues. I sit on the desk.

"You... You wa-nt me... to tell your mom!" I shouted. He comes near me and covers my mouth.

"Aish shut up! Okay fine. I won't... I mean, I'll try not to pick on you..." He then lets go of me. I smiled and nodded. I went to get the brooms and helped him sweep the floor. I swept and swept. I looked at him and noticed that he was staring at me.

"Yah!" I shouted. He then looks away.

"What?!" He turns around and continues sweeping...

"Hmf! You... we-re... Staring! Why?" I asked him. We were not accustomed to shouting at each other. What a development! I guess he was thinking of other evil words to throw at me. God please help me with this guy! Amen.

" _I wasn't! Not!_ " He said no? But I saw him!

"For real? I saw... you!" I stomped my way to him. He turns around and looks at me.

"Whatever. I wasn't." He said cooly. Okay! I wanna go home now. I'm tired! I'm helping him clean and stuff and he's just being a meanie! Sorry God, maybe I'll do better with him tomorrow!

"Fine, I'm going!" I turned around and fixed my stuff.

"Hey! Where are you going? _Where? Where?!_ " He shouted. I wore my backpack and turned away.

"Home." I then headed towards the door.

But then...

I felt him grab my wrist... Oh my gosh. Lemme go now! I turned around.

"Hey! Let go! I wanna go home!"

"I'm sorry. Don't leave. Stay with me."


	4. Meanie

Whatever! I cannot keep up with this, especially on an empty stomach and a brain tired from trying to communicate with this guy! I need to go home now! Mommy! But Taeyeonnie-oppuh pulled me inside and closed the door.

" _Sorry..._ Please stay..." He said while scratching the back of head. Well... He did apologize and he does look sorry. But he was so mean! Hmph. I don't know. I wanna go home right now! Home where my mom respects me and will cook me a delicious dinner. Home where Leo will talk with me and help me study Korean! I suddenly missed Michelle, my sister. She's probably in San Francisco right now with her family... Oh! I really have to go home now! I removed his grip from my wrist.

"Sssorry. I want to... Go home!" I snapped and pouted.

"I said I was sorry right?! And... I want you here... I mean you know! I'm not finished cleaning yet. And do you even know how to go home?! _Do you know directions home_?" He raised his voice at me. Majority of what he said was all a blur to me... Well, yeah... He's right... I'm not sure how to go home...

"Fine. Make... it fast!" It was my turn to be mean! Well, not really. It's my job to make sure he does what he has to do anyway so I guess I'm just doing it right. I didn't help him anymore. I just sat and watched him clean. He doesn't look at me. He seems serious while cleaning. After a few minutes, he's finally through. I stand up and he approaches me.

"Fuck this! I'm done! Dummy, let's go!" He said in a mocking tone. I just puffed my cheeks and glared at him. We walked together till the bus stop. He looks at me and I just roll my eyes.

"Hey I thought you were gonna be my friend? You're not acting like a friend... You're acting like a bitch." He mumbles. There he goes again! I'm really getting pissed with this guy! I think he's saying mean stuff to me again.

"What?" I glared at him.

" _What?! You. Bitch._ " He replied in another mocking tone. What?! Did he just call me a bitch?! What! He's the first guy to ever call me a bitch! And I knew this would happen! All he says to me are foul offending words! I'm not really learning anything worthwhile from him!

"That's it! I'm telling your mom tomorrow that you called me names and made fun of me!" I shouted at him.

"Aish don't! I was just joking. _Joke! Joke! Sorry_!" He's apologizing again. God said to forgive over and over. Well, I forgive this guy but! I'm still telling Missis Kim!

" _Whatever._ " I turned around. I just waited for the next bus. I don't care if he comes with me or not. I can ask how to go home anyway so whatever! Hmph! I then feel him pull me again. He hails a taxi. Hey! Where are we going?! I wanna go home! He pulls me and forces me to go inside.

" _Hey! I said I wanna go home! Where are we going?!_ " I sorta lost my cool. Well okay I totally lost it! I'm hungry, tired and pissed!

"Shush ddilppani. _Mall. Trust me_." He sat next to me and closed the door. The car started to move.

"Stop! Stop!" I shouted to the driver. Thankfully, the cab went to a halt. He covers my mouth.

"Sorry, my girl friend's on her period. She's really sensitive and weird. Euhehehe~ Go on sir, to the mall please~" He tells the driver. Oh my gosh... Where is he taking me?! I struggled to remove his hand from my mouth.

" _Where are we going? What are you gonna do to me?!_ " I shouted again. He placed a finger on my lips. I smacked his finger.

"OUCH! I said mall. Just trust me." He said. It doesn't make me feel any better! I really wanna go home!

" _What?!_ "

"I said _trust me_..." He changes his tone. It was gentler than before. I don't know... But I just became silent. I mean I can trust him right? He saved me... But golly my stomach hurts! I'm hungry~

. . .

We entered the mall and he grabbed my hand and we hurried to this restaurant. It was Korean. I never really tried eating in a Korean restaurant before... I mean the only Korean dishes I've tasted were from my mommy's cooking...

"I know... You're hungry." He points at me and rubs his stomach. He's making a weird face. What? Is he making fun of me again... This guy is really mean! He helps me take a seat.

"Two Bulgogi's please!" He raised his hand and a waiter approached him. The waiter nodded.

"Okay Taengoo! Ooohhh who's that pretty girl? Ten points out of ten points dude!" The waiter talked to oppuh. They're probably talking about our orders and stuff. I look elsewhere and observe the restaurant.

"What? Is she pretty? I don't think so. Euhehehe~ This is just my babysitter. She's American so she can't understand us. Euhehe~" They laughed. Hey... Are they talking about me?! I pouted.

" _Hi~ I'm Sunny. You are?_ " The waiter approaches me and offers his hand. I smiled at him.

" _Hi~ I'm Tiffany-_ " Just when I was about to shake his hand, oppuh grabbed Sunny's hand away.

"Ehem ehem... Our bulgogi... The girl's hungry you know!" He told Sunny.

"Okay man! Don't get all pissy..." Sunny replied. Before he went off, he smiled at me. Waaaah~ At least I found a friendlier guy than oppuh. He's just anti-social and mean.

After a few minutes of waiting, our orders arrived. Sunny happily served us our food.

"One bulgogi for my evil friend and one for miss pretty Tippani." He smiled at me.

" _Thank you Sunny~_ " I could see Sunny's face turn pink. Wow, he's cute.

"EHEM EHEM! Thank you Soonkyu. Now go!" Oppuh raised his voice. Sunny then left.

"Awww~ What is... This?" I asked oppuh.

" _Bulgogi. Meat. Delicious._ " While he was talking, I already started munching on the meat. Oh my gosh! I am so hungry! This is so yummy! Thank you God for the food! It didn't take for me to finish the whole bowl. Oh gosh. That was just so delicious! It was then that I heard him laughing again

" _Yuck._ You're a pig. Euhehehe~" He said. I frowned at him.

"S-stop teasing me! _You think I didn't understand that_? Hmph!" I then wiped my mouth. He smiles.

"I'm sorry." He said in his unusual tone again. He's being weird... Oh no! What time is it? I seriously need to go home now! I stand up.

"I need to go home now... Please..." I asked him nicely. He stands up and stretched his arms. He then grabbed my hand and we went out of the restaurant. He was just pulling me! His grip was harder than before now! I can see he is taking me to the bookstore.

"Wait! I'm gonna buy you a dictionary and something that will help you understand me... Wait okay?" He is still holding my hand while he looks for a dictionary. For some reason, I didn't pull away...

"Oh there! This will do and a couple of language books..." He says and pulls me to the counter. After he pays for them, he gives it to me.

"Hey, read these okay... These are pretty helpful... I think we'll understand each other soon... Euhehe~" He says. I take a look at the books...

Wait a sec...

"Ugh... 'How to make out in Korean'?! Why did you buy me this?!" My eyes widened and my face turned red. I mean, what crossed his mind to buy me this book?!


	5. Following?

He takes the book from me and points out the bottom part. I read it aloud.

" _Basic conversational Korean..._ " I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it just has a misleading title, probably to get people to buy it. Euhehehe~" He says. I really didn't understand what he just said but it does say basic conversational Korean... Like what he said... Trust him...

. . .

We took a cab home. To me, it was okay that he was gentleman enough to come with me on the way home. He even treated me dinner and bought me these... Books... But what was strange to me was... Till now... He was still holding my hand...

We're almost near my house. I decided to break the silence.

"Oppuh. Kkkam...samneeduh. Please... Let go..." I pulled my hand from him. He seemed embarrassed. Well, he isn't so tough and mean now isn't he? Haha!

"Yeah! Euhehe! No problem... Dummy." He then laughed. Okay whatever. Know what? I don't care anymore if he calls me dummy. If he's comfortable calling me that. Fine!

"Whatever..." I just smiled at him. See! He likes seeing me annoyed. But whenever I don't look annoyed, he just stays quiet. He's so weird... Oh here we are! I tell the cab to stop now. I open the door and step out of the taxi. He also hurries out.

"Thanks again. See you tomorrow!" I bowed while carrying the books he bought me. He smiles and rubs the back of his neck. I turn around and was about to enter our house.

"Tippani!"

Taeyeonnie-oppuh calls me again! Oh golly. I turn around and try to keep the smile on my face. He's looking down and rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Umm... Ah... Thanks too... See you tomorrow... And... Uh... Rest well." He said while looking down. I was waiting for him to call me 'dummy'... Well? I was just standing there. He finally looks at me.

"Hey what?! Go... _Go... Inside_." He pushes me. I just nod. When I got in, I peaked at him from our window... He then walks away. Oppuh is really being weird. Well, I guess that's just how he is! Why am I surprised! I then turn around again...

" _Boo!_ " It was Leo! Golly he scared me! I dropped my books because of shock. I tried to bend over and try to pick up. He also helped me pick up my books. He then stands and has a big smile on his face...

" _Oooh~ What's this?_ 'How _to Make Out in Korean_ '?! I gotta have this!" He shouted! Nooo! Shut your pie hole Leo! I try to get it back but Leo was too tall!

"Oooh~ _First, you come home late. Then this?! And who was that dude you were with? That your new guy?_ " He continues to tease me. Oh my gosh. I've had enough teasing today thank you. I jumped and finally grabbed it from him.

" _Ugh! Shush! You'll wake up the whole neighbourhood! Most importantly, you'll wake up mommy!_ " I slapped Leo's arm lightly.

" _First of all, that is not my boy friend! I will never have a boy friend like that! He is just a peer who needs help. Secondly, I came home late because he took me out for dinner and he bought me these books to help me! He's just paying me back for helping him and it's vice versa... Now, don't tell mommy!_ " I stomp to my room.

"Fine _! But can I borrow that book of yours when you're done? Thanks!_ " I hear him say. I closed my door and roll my eyes. Why are guys weird?! Ugh! I sigh loudly. I'm tired so I took a shower and changed into my pyjamas.

I jump on my fluffy bed. I lay my head on my pillow and hug my stuffed bunny.

"Toe _-toe... I'm so beat! Let's sleep now okay... Goodnight... Good... Night... Tae-Tae..._ "

. . .

Morning came and thankfully I was able to wake up on time. After preparing for school and eating my breakfast, I kissed my mommy goodbye and headed out. Just when I stepped out of our gate I was greeted by someone familiar.

"Good morning dummy!" It was Taeyeonnie-oppuh. Wow, what a great way to start the morning! And now I'm being really lucky! At least he'll come with me to school. Surprisingly, he was in our school uniform. He actually looks nice when he's in proper uniform. He looks neat and stuff. And oh! He also combed his hair... That's nice! I greeted him back with a smile.

"Waaaa~ Good morning oppuh!" I approached him. Something's wrong with him today... He looks so stiff... Hmmm...

"Ah... Yeah... Let's go to school..." He looks away. We walked to the bus stop together. He was completely avoiding eye contact with me. I want to know why... I take out my book... And flip a couple of pages.

"What's the prob... lem?" I asked him. He looks at me and the bus arrives. He ignores my question and pulls me inside. He lets me sit next to the window then he sits down beside me. What is wrong with oppuh?!

"Oppuh... What's the... Problem?" I pout at him. He finally looks at me.

"Aish. What problem? _No problem!_ Euhehe~" He licks his lips. Hmm... Okay. Maybe he is just trying to be a nicer person? I mean he's a bit nicer now... I'm glad he is! Thank God!

"Do... You live... Near our place?" I ask him to break the awkwardness. He looks forward.

"Ah no... Far. A little far..." He answers and sniffs. Oh okay...

"Okay... Did you... Come to our... Home... No house to get me?" I asked him again. He looks at me and begins to laugh.

"No, I went there to fetch your mom! Of course I went there for you... Why else would I?! I wanted to see you dummy. Euhehehe~" He talked real fast that I wasn't able to understand what he said except for the 'dummy' word! Oh golly, I thought he's changed but I guess it'll take a while! I frowned at him and crossed my arms. I decided to be quiet till we arrived at school. I stood up and rolled at eyes at him. He grabs my hand... And we get out of the bus. Hey!

"I'm sor-" He was about to say something but then he just looks down. I hold his hand.

"It's okay. Let's go to class!" I smiled. We walked to the classroom together. Before we went in, I told him that I'll just be going to the rest room. He nods.

"Ah do you want me to come with you? I mean do you know how to go there?" He asks.

" _Nah. I'll be fine! I can find it myself!_ " I smiled to him and went on my way. When I found it, I hurriedly entered one of the cubicles! I really really needed to pee... Oh gosh! There! All unloaded! I fix myself and my skirt and I opened the cubicle, I saw oppuh standing there...

WHAT?!

WHY IS HE FOLLOWING ME HERE?!


	6. Oh, Yes You Did

"Y-y-y-yah! What are you... Doing he-" He covers my mouth and pushes me inside the cubicle! Oh Lord what is he gonna do to me now?! I become teary eyed because we were cramped inside. Our bodies were too close to each other! Golly! I've never experienced being this close to a guy, even with my boy friend! I gulp as our faces were just millimetres away. I can practically see the colour of his eyes and his pores! He licks his lips again and looks at mine. My eyes widened! UGH! Help me God!

"Shush... Don't be noisy or else they'll hear us... Be quiet..." He whispers.

"Hmm... Mmmm... Mmmmm!" My speech was muffled because his hand was still over my mouth!

"Aish. I said be quiet..." He then tries to lift me. Ahhhhh! Help! Finally someone's coming in! Just when I was about to scream I heard... Guys' voices? Wait a sec... Oh no! Isn't this rest room for 'namja'? Oh crap! I think 'yeoja' is for the girls! I went in the wrong rest room! I cry inside. He lets go of my mouth and hugs me so he could lift me. Probably so the guys won't see my girly shoes. I bend a bit and hug him so they won't see my head.

"See... You're really dumb aren't you? Euhehehe~ Good thing I came here or else you were screwed." He whispers. Ugh! He's right! Thank God he was here... Or else something bad might have happened to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back. I felt him shiver. Oh no! Maybe I was too heavy! We stayed in that position till the bell rang and the boys were gone. He put me down. He was sweating so I took out my handkerchief and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. He opens the door and pulls me out. I grab my backpack and we made a run for it. We headed to our room.

"Good morning Sir! Sss-sorry we're late... May we c-c-come in?" I greeted our adviser as he opened the door.

"Looks like someone did come! Haha! Look at Kim sweating!" One student shouted. Huh?

"Yeah! And they're even holding hands!" Another shouted. The class began to laugh. Ahhhh! What is so funny?! Oppuh lets go of my hand all of a sudden. Oh? I didn't even notice him holding my hand from a while back.

"Quiet class! Miss Hwang, come in, take your seat. And you Kim, have anything to say?" Our teacher said as I took my seat. I was nervous for oppuh. I hope he doesn't do anything rude. God please help him control his anger. Amen! I worriedly looked at him. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder from behind. I turn around. I see this guy... Wait, he wasn't there yesterday... But oh golly! He was absolutely cute... I blinked a few times...

"Hi~ I was absent yesterday... My name is Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. I heard you could speak English... I'm new here too... Maybe we could hang out?" He then flashes a smile. Oh Lord. He is such a cutie... I thoughtlessly nodded.

"Ugh. Good morning Sir. Sorry, I'm late... May... I join the class?" I heard oppuh said. Wow. Did he just ask our teacher politely? Suddenly the whole class applauses. Aren't they overacting?

"What?! Is the world coming to an end? First Kim comes in class in proper uniform, has his hair combed and asks the teach nicely?! The heck!" One guy shouted.

"QUIET! Okay, come in. Take a seat." Our adviser said and oppuh got seated. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Well done." I told him and he just sniffed. I felt someone tap me again.

"Hi~ I forgot to ask your name..." He asks again. Oh golly. I keep getting lost in his eyes... He's so cute!

"I'm Tiffany... You can call me Tiff..." I offer my hand for well, a handshake. Oppuh suddenly pulls my hand.

"Hey, listen to the teacher. He's discussing..." He glares at me... He's looks really scary right now! I try to pull my hand away from him but his grip was too tight.

"Ouch..." He then lets go. I tried to move my fingers. I felt like they went numb! He is so mean! Hmph!

"Are you okay?" The new boy asks. I just nod. I was careful. Oppuh was still glaring at us. What's his problem anyways? His mood swings are scaring me!

. . .

Lunch came and as expected, the new kid sits beside me. We smile to each other as we took out our lunch boxes.

"Umm... What's your name again?" I asked him. He continues to smile... I'm melting~

"Call me Buck." We then laughed. I don't know why. Haha! Oppuh then approaches us. He pulls me next to his desk. He also pulls my chair next to his.

"Sit. I thought we were eating together..." He still has that scary look! What is wrong with him?!

"Oppuh... I don't remember telling... You that..." I said carefully. He pokes his tongue on the inside of his cheek.

"Well, you were asking me to eat lunch with you yesterday... Can't we have it now?" He grumpily said.

"Tiff, I'm sorry. I guess your boy friend's mad..." I hear Buck tell me as he taps my shoulder again. Nuh uh! He is not my boy friend!

"No! He's not my boy friend..." I replied shyly.

"Oh... That's good-" Oppuh suddenly pulls Bucks collar. Oh no! What are you doing oppuh! I try to stop him. God, this is only the second day of school and just when I thought things were going smoothly... I sense trouble and I feel like we're going to the principal's office in a while... God help!

"What?! And you didn't think I understood what you said?!" Oppuh pulls Buck harder.

"Sssorry. Chill man... Why are you angry?" Buck tries to remove oppuh's hand.

"Oppuh... Let him go..." I pleaded.

"NO! You like him don't you?! Aish!" He shouts. Our classmates started to gather around us.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They said in chorus. What?! Someone call the teacher! What is wrong with these people?!

"Oppuh, please let him go..." I continued to plead. Oppuh finally releases him and Buck falls to the ground. I help Buck stand up. I glared at oppuh.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you did that!" I shouted at oppuh. He was shaking his head.

"I didn't do anything!" He retorts. A teacher finally arrives. Thank God!

"Miss Hwang! What happened?" The teacher asks me... I glare at oppuh.

I pointed at oppuh...

"What did you do this time?! Why is Mr. Horvejkul on the floor and hurt?!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't do anything!" Oppuh looks at me.


	7. Annoying Oppuh

Me, oppuh and Buck went to the office that afternoon. As usual, they punished oppuh. I can't believe he hurt Buck even though he didn't really do anything. Oppuh is just being wild and reckless again. Oh gosh. Principal Kim might get upset at me for not keeping oppuh out of trouble. What now?

After a telling principal Kim what happened, she asked Buck to leave. Me and oppuh stayed. I guess my suspicion is right. I nervously hold my hands as I wait for Principal Kim to talk. Oppuh had an angry look on his face. He scares me sometimes and I can't really tell what he'll do or say. Sometimes he's nice and playful... Sometimes, it's like he changes into a really violent guy. He needs some anger management.

"Taeyeonnie, Mister Horvejkul is a foreigner and he is also new here. Why can't you be nice?" Principal Kim tries to stay calm. I can see that she is giving a deep sigh every once and a while. It must be hard for her to have oppuh be like this... But there must be a reason though...

"Who cares." Oppuh said carelessly. I grew more nervous.

"Who cares? I'm the principal of this school and you happen to be my son. Who cares? Mister Horvejkul's parents care and do you care what'll they think of me when they find out that you're my son? Do you really want me to get fired?" I couldn't really make up of what Principal Kim said but she sounded really upset. I think she's giving oppuh a sermon... I was worried for him.

"Principal Kim, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to control what happened. Please don't be angry at oppuh. We should share the punishment. He was part of my responsibility too." I try to break the scary silence. God, I know oppuh must be experiencing some kind of problem. I just have to find out what it is... Maybe Buck and oppuh can be friends too. He seems like a very nice, not to mention cute.

"Miss Hwang, thank you for your concern for my son but I want to apologize for his rude behaviour." Principal Kim replies.

"I understand Principal Kim and I promised to help your son. I will keep my promise." I smiled just to lighten up the mood. I also gave a smile to oppuh. When I did, he looked at me and our eyes met. I couldn't explain it but I felt something... Oppuh's expression immediately changed... His frown was replaced with... I don't know exactly. Like confusion I guess?

"Aigoo~ I'm lucky to have you Miss Hwang. I really don't know if my son is listening to me, it gets tiring sometimes. I wish I had a daughter like you to proud of." She continues. Oppuh looked down and had a regretful expression.

"I'm glad to help Principal Kim." I said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you are..." Oppuh whispered but I didn't quite hear him though...

. . .

Me and oppuh were told to return to class after Principal Kim discussed the disciplinary measures oppuh will be taking. I asked Principal Kim to share oppuh's detention and library work with me, just so I can keep an eye on him and talk to him. I wanna know his problems and maybe help him out.

"Dummy." Oppuh suddenly held my hand while we were walking in the corridor.

"Hmm?" I furrowed my eye brows and looked at our hands together. He then pulled me and he started to run. What? We're supposed to go back to class right now!

"Oppuh! Where are we going?!" I hissed as we ran up the stairs. Oh no, probably to the roof deck again.

"Away from everyone." He sounded so serious. I was afraid to speak. When we reached the roof deck, he pulled me down to the usual spot where he sat.

"Okay... Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Oppuh just chuckles.

"I feel like a rainbow when I'm with you." He continues to laugh. I was serious... Hmph!

"I wasn't joking." He was being sarcastic again... Hmph!

"I wasn't joking either." He talked really fast and I didn't catch what he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I. Said. You're. Dumb." He smiles. I just puffed my cheeks, he was being rude again. It was then that I noticed he was still holding my hand.

"Let's go back." I tried to slip off his grasp. He furrowed his eye brows and let go of my hand.

"No. Stay with me here." He replied in a stiff way. I just sighed.

"No. Let's go back." I tried to look annoyed and serious.

"Are you mad at me?" Oppuh asked. I looked away, I hope he gets it.

"You are... Why did you that?" He tries to speak slowly so I could understand.

"Do what?" I wondered. He blinks a few times.

"You asked mom to share my punishment with you... Are you crazy?" Oppuh moves closer to me.

"Because I want to keep... My promise." I grinned.

"Promise?" Oppuh looked puzzled. I just nodded.

"You. Promise me!" It was quite embarrassing that I can only speak a few words... But I'll learn Korean in time!

"Promise what?"

"Promise to stay away... From trouble." I said carefully. I was already expecting him to laugh at me and call me names. I was prepared!

"I promise. If you promise to stay away from Buck." He looks into my eyes. It feels so awkward... Wait... Why is he asking me to stay away from Buck?

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust him."

"You don't trust him? Or... You don't like him?" I wanted to know.

"Don't trust him. Aish nevermind, let's go back to class!" He pulls me up and drags me to our class room.

"Ouch! Let go!" I whined while we were walking fast.

"Sorry." He stopped walking and was looking down.

"You're weird today." I said unconsciously. Good thing oppuh lets go but then he started walking ahead of me. What?! He left me! I followed him.

. . .

It was time to go home and I kinda felt like some kind of guard looking over a detainee. I was with oppa as he cleaned up the class room.

"Tiffany, aren't you going home yet?" I turned around and saw Buck at the door.

"Ummm not yet. I still need to wait for Taeyeon-oppuh to finish." I looked at oppuh and he was glaring again, glaring at us.

"Oh I can wait for you so we can-"

"Umm no it's okay. You can go home already. I'm sorry." I smiled. Buck just nodded. He looked at oppuh too.

"Okay, maybe next time?" I nodded at buck. He smiled back and went on his way.

"What was that? You got a crush on him?" Oppuh swept the floor hard.

"What? No..." I said shyly.

"Yeah sure. You're face says it all~" Oppuh grumpily returned the broom to the cabinet.

"I said no~" I stick out my tongue to annoy oppuh.

"I'll suck your tongue..." He whispered again and I couldn't hear it.

"What did you say?" I approached him and crossed my arms.

"I said nothing~" He mimicked me and also let out his tongue. Gosh! I'm supposed to be the one who is annoying him not the other way around! God, he is really testing my patience!

"Hmph! You're always like that." I whined.

"I am..." He smirked and licked his lips. Why am I getting nervous... Oppuh is so weird today! Totally weird!

"Let's go home. You're so mean and rude to me anyways." I took my bag and walked ahead of him. He caught up with me.

"Are you using the books I gave you?" Oppuh walked beside me to the bus stop.

"No."

"What?"

"Nothing." I was trying to get my revenge. I giggled.

"Aish that's why you're so dumb."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

. . .

It was weird. Oppuh wasn't leaving yet. I know he's supposed to talk a different route and he's still with me in the bus. It was really silent, awkward and weird. I look at him sometimes but he doesn't look at me. It makes me wonder... Should I talk to oppuh? Is he really annoyed at me now?

"Why are you still here?" I asked to break the silence.

"Hmm?" Oppuh finally looks at me.

"Well?"

"I wanna make sure you get home." He answered.

"I can handle myself." I said proudly and smiled.

"Nah. You're fucking dumb."

"Can you please stop cussing!" I angrily said.

"Only if you stop being dumb~" Oh my gosh... I pinched his arm.

"OUUUUUUUUUUCH!" Oppuh shouted. The other people were looking at us. Uhh! So embarrassing!

"Oh my... That couple is really noisy..." I heard the people at the back talking about me and oppuh.

"Now the people think we're a couple!" I harshly whispered.

"Sounds good." I slapped oppuh's arm lightly.

"You seriously think we make a good couple? You have got to be kidding!" I continued. Golly, he's annoying times a billion today!

"Yeah what if I do?"


	8. It Gets Worse

"What did you say?" Did I just hear him say that? I began to feel all nervous. I felt my face was turning hot. Oppuh is really getting on my nerves right now! He's so irritating!

"Huh? What did I say?" He acted like he didn't utter anything. What a mean guy!

"Ugh! You said you think we make a good couple!" I repeated and I knew I was fuming! Who wouldn't right? He's just so annoying!

"You said that. I didn't say that." Oppuh says coolly, as if he's clueless! Oh gosh...

"Ugh! I really wanna go home right now!"

. . .

Thank God I already arrive home! That was like torture... I gave a deep sigh as I reach our gates. I just ignored oppuh. I didn't care if he was behind me or if he stayed in the bus, which is most probably what happened... Golly, I'm beginning to lose my patience, so much that I didn't talk to him till the bus stopped near our place. I was a few steps away from relief! I can't wait to eat dinner!

"Hey dummy." I ignored the familiarly annoying voice.

"I said hey." Oppuh repeated but I ignored him. I took my keys from my bag-

"I'm sorry." We both paused. I don't know whether it was my soft side taking over again. Tiff stop being so compassionate! Hmmm... But he did say sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I carefully turned around to face oppuh.

"For stuff..." He rubbed the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and was about to turn around when he suddenly spoke.

"Okay fine. Sorry for calling you a dummy."

"That's all?" Oh it's my turn to play the meanie now! Haha!

"For... Cussing."

"Cussing excessively." I added. Oppuh furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah that. And..."

"And what?" I tried to sound really serious just to make oppuh feel pressured.

"... For hurting your feelings by being rude." He looked at me with a look I wasn't really expecting... He looked really sorry this time.

"I mean chyeah... You were completely ignoring me for the past thirty minutes so I guess I screwed up big time... I don't like it when you're ignoring me like that." Oppuh said but I really couldn't understand most of what he said... So I think he was trying to prank me! That's it! He's probably gonna laugh at me if I give in! God, should I trust him?

"Okay. " I tried to respond unemotionally. I just proceeded to open our door.

"Tippani." I rolled my eyes again then I faced him.

"What is it oppuh?"

"Enjoy dinner. Sleep well later." He rubbed his neck again. Hmm... Is he bipolar or something? Oh well, he really looks like he meant his apology and it's kinda thoughtful of him to say that.

"Thanks oppuh~ You too." I gave a smile. Well, I forgive him. God said to forgive and forgive. I'm thankful that he really isn't that bad-mannered as everybody thinks, he's okay when he's not in the mood to annoy people.

"Tippani."

"Yes?~"

"Go inside now and... I'm sorry."

"Okay and I know. I'm not mad oppuh. Bye~" I gave one final smile and went inside.

"No you don't know... You don't have a clue..."

. . .

Me and oppuh have been hanging out together for a couple of days already. Hanging out in the library while re-shelving books, hanging out in detention, hanging out in the school ground sweeping leaves. Ummm... It's fun that we're helping the school community but oppuh doesn't look too happy doing these punishments. I hope he realizes his mistakes and that these things are done to help him.

"So... Been talking to Buck lately?" Oppuh suddenly spoke while we were in the library.

"You told me not to talk to him..." I responded while fixing some books on the shelf. Me and oppuh were standing next to each other.

"Yeah I did..." Oppuh was staring at me again. Sometimes, it gets awkward when he does this. Well, we're in the library and I shouldn't really complain and argue with him. This is not the right place to.

"You haven't really... Told me why oppuh?"

"What why?" Ummm oppuh usually responds like this... It kinda makes me wonder if he's paying attention to me.

"Why you don't want me to talk to him." I asked oppuh as I organize the books.

"I said I don't trust him."

"Why?" I asked him again.

"Why are you asking me?" He replied with another question. Well we aren't going anywhere aren't we?!

"Ummm... Because I want to know..."

"Why?"

"Nevermind..." I sighed loudly. He's just like this sometimes. Well, okay most of the time. I wonder what I can do to make him open up and share his problems with me though.

. . .

"Tippani, let's eat out. Let's go to the mall..." Oppuh told me while waited at the bus stop. Hmmm... Well if he's going to treat me again, I think it's kinda embarrassing already. I don't want oppuh to think that I'm helping him and he needs to buy me food... Well I like it! But it's too much for me.

"No. It's okay oppuh. I don't want to." I smiled kindly at him. He looks elsewhere. I rolled my eyes again.

"Doesn't matter if you don't. I want you to eat with me." I sighed at oppuh usual thoughtless and illogical answer. Well, at least he's not teasing me a dummy anymore.

"What a nice way to say it oppuh, well done."

"Yeah thanks." Okay I give up. Oppuh is really spoiled and he always wants it his way. I can't do anything about it. Hmph!

"Oppuh, what if I told you that I'm not hungry?" I thought of another counter.

"Hmmm? You can just come along. Watch me eat or something."

"Then I would be wasting my time..." I told him while we were riding a cab.

"No. You'll be talking to me." He said proudly. I can sense the coming tension! Oh God please give me patience to keep up with this guy!

"What if I don't wanna..."

"Huh? Why not?" He looked at me worriedly.

"Because I wanna go home." I said firmly.

"What... Is that what you really want?" He sat up a bit. I just nodded at him.

"Well... I'll take you home. Aish this dummy..." He asked the cab to turn around and head for our street.

"Thanks." I smiled brightly and turned to the window. I didn't wanna talk to him 'cause I'll know he's gonna get back at me for refusing to go with him. He always does that when I turn him down. Oppuh is so immature sometimes.

"Are you mad at me again?" Oppuh suddenly speaks. I turn to face him. I shook my head. I wasn't, I was just trying to avoid any trouble.

"Nope~" I smiled. He blinked a few times and crossed his arms.

"Then why are you ignoring me?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"I was just looking outside~" I lied and put on a cheerful tone.

"I want you to look at me..." He said. My eyes shot open. Did he just say that.

"Ummm-" I was about to say something then he cut me off.

"Don't ask what I said, I won't say it again..." He said seriously. I puffed my cheeks. A few moments later, the cab reaches our house and I see a familiar figure on the gate. The figure saw us and approached the cab. He came to the window next to me and knocked. I opened the door and went out.

"Hi Tiff. I brought you this. Just a little thank you for keeping me company the other day." It was Buck. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. His smile was so sweet and cute! I smiled back and was about to receive the pink paper bag he was about to give me.

"Ugh!" Oppuh came out of the cab and took the paper bag from Buck. I pulled oppuh's arm!

"Hey! Give it back!" I shouted. But oppuh didn't listen and he threw the paper bag away.

"Hey man! What's wrong with you!" Buck raised his voice.

"Yeah! Why are you like this!" I was so upset and I slapped oppuh's arm.

"Hey man!" Buck grabbed his collar.

"Buck don't!" Buck looked at me and released oppuh.

"Why did you do that?"

"... Because you broke your promise."


	9. Let Me In

Me and Taeyeon-oppa have been avoiding each other since that incident between Buck and him. I mean he's so immature and rude! Not to mention, really mean to me! I don't think I can keep up with Principal Kim's favour. He's been snobby all this time. A few weeks of me trying to talk to him and all he does is constantly avoiding me...

I was optimistic about my stay here. I knew that sooner or later, I would gain friends. Aside from Buck, I gained a new friend. She is really friendly and nice. Her name is Kwon Yuri. Don't get fooled! Everybody thinks she's pretty but in fact she's a professional prankster! She would always prank me but thanks to her, I am now able to speak Korean better! Well, a bit better! But way better than what Taeyeon-oppa did! Hmph! I can't believe how sensitive and weird he was! One day he's all nice and the next he's a violent guy! Gosh, he's making my blood pressure rise! But whatever... I forgave him already... But somehow I just can't stop worrying about him...

. . .

Me and Yuri were hanging out in the cafeteria after school. She likes to eat while watching boys enter in and out. She's really funny while she spazzes about boys! Haha! We giggle to each other. I munch on my cookies while I listen to her spazzing...

"Omo! That one's a real cutie pie! Aigoo! I can't believe he's going out with that cheerleader who's a total bitch!" She whispers while pointing at one player in the varsity team who just entered. I just nod and smile at whatever she says... I then sipped on my orange juice and I saw Taeyeon-oppa enter. He buys his food and sits at a corner. I know, this is one of these times where he just sits by himself and eats alone. I pity him though. No one really bothers to talk to him or make friends with him. He's nice... Sometimes... I can't believe it but I wanted to talk to him again. He looks so lonely over there. I know he's just gonna glare at me and ignore me when I approach him but I still can't forget how he treated me nicely back then... Every time I re-read the books he gave me, I can't help but smile from our silliness, though we hanged out just for a short time, it was fun times and even although we argue, I kinda miss it. God, help him. He looks so sad...

"Yuri-ah, wait here 'kay? I just need to talk to Taeyeon over there..." I told my friend.

"What?! Aigoo Pani-ah! That stupid asshole just gonna 'cause you trouble! Stay away from him!" Yuri insisted.

"He is not! Just wait here! I promise, I'll come back in one piece." I stood up and smiled at her.

"Okay fine whatever! But if he does anything funny, I won't hesitate to kick him right smack n the balls!" Okay, Yuri is just really being funny right now! Haha! I slowly approach Taeyeon-oppa...

"Can I sit with you for a while?" I asked him politely, still smiling. He looks away, just as expected and ignores me... Well, I sit anyways.

"Oppa... I know you're annoyed with me. Well, I'm sorry. I know I've said this a million times already... But you keep avoiding me... I still wanna be your friend... If you're free tonight, can you-"

"Shut up already. Don't you get the picture? Yeah, I guess so. You're just really dumb aren't you? Aish. If you didn't know, I don't wanna be your friend to be honest. I told my mom that I would just shoulder the punishment of doing community service in the campus for a whole year... Than be friends with a dummy like you." His tone was cold and he sniffed at the end. I didn't notice it but I was already crying... I stood up.

"Oppa!" I shouted and turned away. I was just too embarrassed to let him see me cry. I ran out. I could hear Yuri shouting and stuff. But I didn't her want to see me cry either. She'll just bear more hatred for oppa and probably call me a dummy too for even trying to talk with him... God! Please! Help me! I wanna go home... I went home crying and came straight to my room. I knew Taeyeon-oppa was being mean but I never knew he felt that way about me... Maybe he really doesn't want me to be his friend... I thought we got along though back then...

. . .

"Honey? Are you okay? Aren't you gonna eat dinner?" Mommy shouted from the other side of the door. I locked myself in my room beside I didn't want anyone to see me cry like this... All because a boy didn't want me to be his friend... How childish! How embarrassing!

"I'm fine mommy! I'm not hungry and I'm really tired! I'm just gonna rest! Haha!" I faked a laugh.

"Okay dear... If you decide to eat, there's food in the fridge. Just use the microwave okay? Nighty honey..." Mommy leaves. I was just in bed, wrapped in my pink blanket and hugging my stuffed bunny.

"Toe-Toe... I'm so sad... I wish God would help me with my weird feelings... Oh gosh..." I told my bunny. Yeah, I talk to a stuffed Totoro. Cool right? Hmph! Suddenly my cell phone rings. Probably Yuri again... I just have to ignore it... I don't wanna talk to anyone right now... Especially Yuri! She'll just lecture me! I hate it when she does that! I reached out to my phone and check it... It was an unknown number... I thoughtlessly answered it... It could be...

"Oppa?!" I said.

"Tiff? It's me Buck." Oh it was just him... I was expecting... Well, nevermind...

"Oh... You change numbers? What's up?" I faked a happy tone.

"Nah. I figured you wouldn't answer any of our calls so I borrowed my brother's phone. Tiff... Don't act like that. I know something's wrong. Yuri told me. If I wasn't in swimming practice then, I would've beaten up that jerk..." Buck says. It was really thoughtful of him.

"I'm okay. Believe me... I just got shocked and stuff. It was my fault. I kept on bugging him even though he was already signalling me to back off. So I guess he just-" Buck suddenly cut me off.

"Tiff... Stop defending that insensitive moron... I'm beginning to wonder if you like him..." What?! No! I don't like him like him! I just like him as a friend! I cannot ever imagined having a grumpy boy friend like him!

"Buck... How many times will I tell you, I don't like him... He's just someone I pity." I reasoned.

"I can't help but feel that way Tiff... I mean you did turn me down a couple of times..." He replied. He had a sad tone. Well, it's 'cause I just broke up with my boy friend! Having a long distance relationship is hard work. I couldn't keep up with it so I broke up with my childhood friend turned BF. The distance was too much I guess...

"Buck... I told you, I'm still not ready to have a relationship..."

"I'll wait for you..." Just when I was about to reply I hear some noise in my balcony... Oh gosh what was that?! I dropped my phone on the bed. I was hesitant to come near at first but then my insticts told me to face my fears... I carefully opened the curtain... Oh gosh! I hope it isn't a robber!

I then see...

Taeyeon-oppa? My eyes widened!

"Let me in dummy."


	10. Rainfall

Oh my gosh! What is Taeyeon-oppa doing here?! I just stare at him... I'm completely shocked. He knocks on the sliding door. I opened the door for him. I blink a few times and let him inside. He closes the door. I then realize that I looked like a complete mess! I fixed my hair and wiped my tears. I see him staring at me.

"O-o-oppa?! My mom might see you! What are you doing here?" I asked him nervously. He rubs the back of his neck. Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's right here! Well he didn't have to come climb to my room!

"Yeah... I know... I came here for you..." He says without looking at me. It was then that I felt we were both embarrassed. I... I don't know what to do now! I mean... Is he gonna apologize? Why did he have to go here?! I'm in big trouble if my mommy finds out I locked myself in my room with oppa inside!

"Ahh oppa, you didn't have to go here..."

"I know... But I needed to talk to you personally... As soon as possible..." He explains... We stared at each other for a while... I then noticed that he had a cut on his lip. Wait, he didn't have that a while ago... I approached him.

"What happened to your lip?" I asked worriedly.

"Ahhh... Just tripped and fell on my face... Euhehe..." He laughs. I just nod slowly. We were silent again for a few minutes.

"So..." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Umm... Oppa, you go first..." I said smiling. He frowns at me... Oh no! Did I offend him? Why does he look like that now?

"Ahh... Please... Don't smile like that... When... I know that I hurt you... It just adds more guilt to me..." He tells me. I was surprised with what he's just said... He is feeling guilty? All this time?

"Haha! Oppa, I'm fine! I just cried because I was shocked but, I'm used to that... When I was in America, the peer helping thing was just like that so-" He covers my mouth. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Aish. I'm... I'm... Sss-sorry... I'm sorry for making you cry... I'm sorry for hurting your feelings..." He gulps and removes his hand. Is he really apologizing right now? I mean, he just told me that he didn't want me to be his friend a while ago...

"Oh... But I thought-"

"Sorry, I lied... I was just... Well, I... When you said you still wanted to be my friend... I was really shocked... I was being a fucking jerk to you since the first day we met... And yet, you still wanted to be my friend... I felt like I didn't deserve to be friends with... Such a nice person like you... Who would be friends with a dumbass like myself right? But you... You were different... I'm sorry... The truth was... I did want to be your friend... The wrong words came out... Aish! I'm the real dumb dumb here... When I saw you cry... I felt really... Really bad..." He explained. I was lost... I didn't know what to say at that moment... We were left in yet another awkward silence... I finally spoke...

"Oppa... It's okay... I completely understand you. You saved me remember... I knew you're a nice person!" I smiled again.

"Aish! Dummy! Stop smiling at me... You're making me f-f-f-fff..." He stutters. He's really weird. He was acting all tough when he came here now he's being like this. God, I'm getting nervous about this! My heart started to beat faster.

"Hmmm?" I wondered.

"F-f-f-fff-ff!" He tried to tell me. He looks really nervous... Could it be?

"Oppa... It's okay you don't-"

"F-f-f-fff... Feel more guilty..." He cuts me off.

"Oh..." I fiddle with my fingers... I thought he was gonna say fall- Oh gosh! What am I thinking?! That is just so silly. Oppa wouldn't fall for me... We're practically opposite poles...

"Yeah! Euhehe~ Thank you..." He smiles at me. I missed that fun smile of his! He looks much better when he's happy like that.

"Haha! It's okay oppa... Is that all?" Oh gosh! What am I saying?! Tiff don't expect something that will never happen... I deserve a slap right now!

"Ahh... Y-y-yeah... I should be going now... Your mother might see me here..." He sniffs but then I notice him eyeing me from top to bottom... WHAT?! I forgot, I'm only wearing a shirt and boyshorts! Oh gosh! I grab my blanket and cover myself! He looks elsewhere... This is too embarrassing!

"Haha! Yeah!" I nervously laughed.

"Ahh... Don't worry I've seen that before... I mean! By accident when your skirt- Aish! I should go! I'm sorry..." He bows and heads for the balcony.

"Wait! Oppa, see you tomorrow! I missed talking to you... So thanks..." I said shyly. He stops and slowly turns around. Our eyes meet... Oh gosh! He licks his lips.

"Uh. I missed you too... Euhehe... Thanks for saying that... I thought my day was a complete mess... You made it better..." He messes his hair. Wow... It's so not like him... I can't believe he said that... I feel my face turn red all of a sudden! I felt my face gush with heat...

Suddenly, the rain started to pour. Oh no! How will oppa go home?! I broke my umbrella and the extra umbrella in the house is with Leo! He's having a sleepover tonight! Gosh! The rain looks like it's not going to stop anytime soon... Oh no...

"Ah euhehe! Stupid rain! It's okay! I'll just have to run as fast as I can." He smiles at me then lightning struck outside. No! It's dangerous! He might get sick... The bus stop is a little to far to walk especially when it's pouring like this, it's dangerous...

"Oppa... You can't just run into the rain, especially when it's probably going to be a storm..." I approached him.

"Nah! I'm going to be fine!" He continues to smile at me. I pulled his sleeve...

"Stay here for a while oppa... Till the rain stops..." My face turned redder.


	11. Thunder

I felt so embarrassed at that moment! I immediately let go of him. I looked down. Oh gosh... What could he be thinking of me right now? Does he think I'm being flirty? That I'm just trying to catch his attention? I shouldn't have told him that! Now I feel so low! God, please help me! Amen... He begins to laugh... Oh no! I just made a complete fool of myself! Now he's laughing at me! I wanna disappear right now!

"Do you... Really want me to stay here? With you?" He asked while there was thunder outside. I nervously nodded. I just couldn't look at him right now!

"Ah sorry... I just found it funny... You really are different! I mean, if it was just another girl with me now, she would've pushed out the window already... They'd probably be scared to just be in the same room with me..." I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Please stay... So you won't get soaked or get sick..." I said carefully. He nodded. Oh thank God! I don't know but the moment he told me to trust him back then, I did, till now. I wasn't afraid. I know he's a nice person even though everyone thinks he's completely evil. He's mean... But he can be thoughtful too...

"Okay..." He replies. I smiled and hurried to my closet, trying to find an extra comforter and blanket. I come back to me and hand them to him. He also smiles and lays the comforter on the floor. I give him my extra pillow.

"Thanks... Isn't that Totoro?" He asks while he got seated on the comforter. Oh, he saw toe-toe. I sit on my bed, still wrapped in my blanket and hug my stuff bunny.

"Yeah! But I named him Toe-Toe..." He grabs my bunny and pokes its tummy. Hey! What is he doing?! I dive and try to get my bunny back.

"Euhehehe! I always thought Totoro looked lame!" WHAT?! He is not lame! He is really cute! I pout while I try my best to get it from oppa. He was still poking him! NOOOO!

"What?! You're so mean! He is not lame! Give it back! My daddy gave that to me!" I finally grasped him but oppa still wasn't letting him go!

"Really? Oh wait, is your dad here?! What if he catches me here? I might get beaten up!" I was pulling Toe-Toe but oppa won't let go! I pouted.

"Daddy's not here... My parents got divorced..." Oppa then lets go. He looks all sad all of a sudden. I hugged my bunny.

"Ahh sorry..." He rubs the back of his neck. I just smiled. I knew he was just trying to be playful a while ago.

"It's okay... I'm used to it now... But I miss daddy. You can call me a daddy's girl. Me and my dad were really close... But I guess they're some things we don't have control of. I guess God has His own plans for us..." Oppa rubs my back after I talked. For some reason I blushed so hard. He slowly pulled away his hand.

"Ohhh... I envy you for having a nice dad... I'm not close with my dad... He thinks of me as some piece of garbage... Aish! I just wished he could be proud of me... But how on earth am I gonna do that? I'm not a saint nor a genius. Euhehe!" He laughs but I could sense that he was hurt deep down. I opened my arms and gave him a friendly embrace to comfort him.

"It's okay oppa... Your dad loves you... I bet he's always worried about you. He doesn't really think of you like that..." I then felt his chest thumping again... I slowly pull away and observe him... Do we feel the same things?

"H-h-how would you know?" His eyes twitched. Well... What kind of father would think of his own flesh and blood as garbage? His father loves him!

"Well, oppa, he's your father. I think you're a nice person so your dad must also be nice as well." I smiled brightly at him. He sniffs.

"Wow... You're practically the first person who's ever told me that shit... Everyone thinks I'm the son of the devil or something... Euhehe!" I slapped his arm lightly.

"You are not... " I told him shyly. He scratches his head, I guess in disbelief? But I'm telling the truth! I've heard troubled kids say they're all hopeless but no one's ever a hopeless case! Everyone can change! Oppa comes closer to me and I feel my heart beating incredibly fast!

"W-w-why are you saying these things?" He asks me in a gentler tone. Our eyes met again.

"Because it's the truth!" I exclaimed and he burst into laughter. He ruffles my hair and lies down.

"Euhehe! Thanks?" I just pouted and just when I was about to rise from my place, a loud thunder came the lights went off! OH MY GOSH! I AM TOTALLY AFRAID OF THE DARK!

"AHHH!" I screamed. It was so dark and the rain was pouring hard. Oh God, I am really scared right now!

"Hey! I'm still here..." I heard oppa say. I couldn't see anything. I try to feel my phone but I couldn't feel it. I began to cry. I hate it when it's pitch dark! I remember when I was trapped in the closet because Leo was playing a prank on me! Ugh! I continued sobbing because I remembered that event! It was so silent! I felt like I was already dead! I hate you Leo! I then felt a pair of arms around me...

"Hey, hey... I'm here... Are you crying?" I feel oppa rubbing my back. I hug him back. I was so scared!

"I-I-I'm okay oppa... I'm just afraid of the dark that's all..." I sobbed a bit and automatically buried my face on his warm chest... God! I hope the lights go back on already! Amen.

"You're really a baby aren't you... Euhehe~" I feel him... Kiss the crown of my head? OH MY GOSH! Tell me it was just my imagination! Nah... Can't be... Why would he... Golly!

"Oppa..." I slowly pulled away. I was feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden...

"Wait hey no... Did I scare you?" Oppa asks. His arms were still around me but there was already a space between us. YES. You scared me... You're making me more confused...

"Uhhh no... Haha!" I nervously laughed.

"Euhehehe~ I'm sorry... Aish! I keep on saying that! I-" Lightning struck again and this time the thunder was so loud that it surprised me! I accidentally dove back to oppa!

"Mmmmm..."

Our lips touched!


	12. In The Darkness

OH MY GOSH! I can taste the blood from oppa's wound! OH GOSH! I pull away and wipe my lips. I mentally slap myself! Why do I have to be this big scaredy-cat! Oh gosh! This is really really embarrassing! Oh my gosh! I hope we won't get awkward! I hope he won't get mad! I quickly apologize to oppa.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to oppa!" I couldn't see his expression which makes me more nervous because I had no idea what was going through his mind right now!

"Mmmm... Euhehe~ I knew that... Nothing to be worried about..." I heard him say. I lift my hand and try to search for his lips 'cause I wanted to check whether the impact of the... Ugh... Kiss made it bleed a lot...

"Oppa are you okay?" I felt his hand hold mine and he guided it to his bleeding lip. Oh no! I can feel some blood! What should I do?! It's too dark! I can't find the tissue!

"It's just bleeding a bit... Nothing to die from. Euhehe! There! All gone! Don't worry about it... Are you sleepy? Maybe you should sleep now..." He says. I feel a bit relieved! But I don't think I can sleep alone in my bed in this darkness! Oh my gosh...

"Umm... Can I..." I was too embarrassed to ask him. Ugh! How do I ask him?! But it doesn't look nice if we sleep together... It just looks awfully wrong!

"You wanna sleep beside me?" Oppa says all of a sudden. Wow, he took the words right out of my mouth. Somehow I was thankful that the lights were out... 'Cause if it were on... He would see me blush like a tomato! Oh gosh!

"Umm... I know it's too much... Oppa, I think I'll just you... Know... Try to sleep on my bed. Haha!" I pull away from his embrace. It was just so embarrassing! If my mom finds out I'm dead for sure! I can't even bear to think I slept with a guy!

"Hey hey... Sleep with me... I know you're scared out of your pants... I mean it's nothing right? You're just gonna lie beside me. That's it." He pulls me down. UGH! He's right! Well, I guess it is just like what he said...

"O-o-okay... Thanks oppa. Night!" I finally lied down. I honestly didn't know whether my eyes were closed or not. It was so dark! Well, it's still raining hard. I hope it stops already and the electricity would come back.

"Goodnight..."

We were silent for a few minutes. I guess oppa has fallen asleep already. Oooh... I can't sleep! I'm scared, I'm cold, and I'm sleeping next to a guy! I feel really uncomfortable right now. I sigh...

"Hey... You still up?" I was surprised. Oppa was up as well. I shift a bit.

"Yeah... Haha! I can't sleep..." I told him honestly.

"Oh me too..." He answers. We had another awkward silence. I feel him cover me with his blanket.

"Thank you oppa..."

"Listen... You and Buck... Are you guys... Going out?" He carefully asks. Hmm... Why does he want to know that? Could it be? I mean... No...

"No... Me and Buck are just friends... Ummm... Why did you ask oppa?" I didn't wanna ask him... But I guess it slipped out. I really wanted to know... I nervously anticipate his answer. I-I-I shouldn't think too much but... I was hoping...

"Aish. Nothing... It's just that I..." He stops. He's making me really nervous...

"Yes?"

"I-I-I thought you guys looked great together..." He finally said. Why did I feel disappointed all of a sudden... I feel so weird right now...

"Oh..."

"What do you mean by 'oh'?" He mimics me. I frowned... I don't really know what it meant...

"I don't know. Haha!" I faked a laugh.

"Euhehehe! Ahh... Do you like him?" He continues to ask. I should stop assuming! Get it together Tiff!

"Yes... He's nice!" I responded cheerfully.

"Really? About him... Remember the day I got into trouble with him... I was telling the truth then..."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't do anything... I didn't push him or anything... He fell down by himself... And this afternoon while I was walking to the bus stop, he punched my mouth" He continues... Is that true?! I mean why would Buck do such a silly thing like that...

"For real?" I asked him. I felt him move closer to me. Oh my gosh...

"Yeah... I just pulled his collar because I was angry but yeah he punched me out of nowhere a while ago..."

"Why did he do that? Why were you angry then when he was going to eat lunch with me? I never really got to know..." I'm glad oppa is being open and comfortable when he's talking to me... I feel the same way too...

"I don't know... But I wanna let you know... I didn't fight back. I was thinking of you. I mean- You know, I didn't want you to have another to hate me even more... I was angry because... I thought you liked him... I mean like him like something else... You know what I mean right?" I gulped. I felt like he was really close to me right now.

"Oh... Well, I did like him then... But I guess it was just a crush. Haha!" I told him honestly.

"Yeah... I've heard he's quite attractive... I don't see it though." Oh gosh, oppa's being mean again.

"Haha! You're silly oppa..."

"What? Just sayin'... Ahh... You're from America right? Do you have a boy friend waiting for you there?" Oppa is really talkative right now. But I actually like it...

"No... We broke up a few weeks ago..."

"Sorry about that..."

"It's okay... I'm moving on right now..."

"You mean you have a boy friend now?" He continues to ask.

"No..." I honestly answered.

"Do you wanna have a boy friend? Is it okay?"

"I don't know... Oppa, Why are you asking me these questions?" I felt a bit embarrassed asking him this.

"Just curious... Euhehe~ And I don't want another fist fight in the future..." He tells while I feel him fixing my blanket. Wait, I know my brain is kinda tense right now... But what does he mean by that?

"Aish! I'm sleepy! Goodnight!" Oppa suddenly says.

"Okay... Goodnight oppa..." I felt sleepy too... After a few moments, I fell asleep.

. . .

"Hey hey... I'm going now... Thanks yepeunie... See you later~" I'm really too sleepy. I was flat on my back. Am I hearing voices? Maybe I'm just dreaming right now... I then feel a pair of... I don't know... Lips? Touch my forehead... Oh gosh... I'm too sleepy... I shift a bit in bed... Wait... Bed? I was sleeping on the floor with oppa! Oh gosh! What time is it?! I sprang out of bed. I looked down; the comforter was already neatly folded along with the blanket. Oppa is gone! I see my phone on my night stand, it was 4:00 A.M. already and the electricity was already back. I see a note there too. It said...

"Bye, thanks.

See you in class! Let's eat ice cream afterwards okay?

P.S.: You snore a lot don't you? Keke"

I blushed and pouted after I read it... I headed for the balcony... He's gone... But I'll see him later... I get all excited when I think about it!

Wait... Does that mean...

I... I like him already


	13. Our Feelings

Aww... I forgot! Buck, Yuri and I are supposed to watch a movie together! I mean it's Friday after all! We always go out together to mall or eat every Friday after class. That means... I can't eat ice cream with Taeyeon-oppa later. My thoughts were interrupted when I closed my locker only to find Taeyeon-oppa smiling at me when I turned around. I blushed. The events from last night went through my mind... I mean he's my first kiss... On the mouth... Oh gosh! I shouldn't be thinking about this too much! I smiled at him. I shouldn't be awkward! He might suspect that... That I already like him...

"Hi oppa!" I greeted him. His smile widened as he fixes his bangs. Why do I think that he is cute all of a sudden... Ahhh! I'm so confused...

"Euhe~ Hello~ Um, did you read the note I left?" He comes closer and whispers. I felt my heart racing again! This can't happen! Our friendship will be ruined if I fall completely for him... Right now, I guess this just a crush, this is just a crush! I looked at him and pout. I should tell him that I can't come with him right now.

"Yes~ Umm... Oppa... I can't eat ice cream with you... I have something later..." I said carefully. I didn't say I was gonna be with Buck and Yuri. They are his least favourite people in the world. He might get mad and stuff. His bright expression vanished. He frowned at me and cracked his neck. Ahhhh! He's being scary again... I nervously wait for his reply.

"Oh... Aish... It's fine... I didn't know you were busy today anyways... I shouldn't have asked..." He looks away. I pat his shoulder and he looks back at me. I just smiled at him.

"It's okay oppa. I'm free tomorrow! If you are too, we can eat ice cream tomorrow!" I cheerfully asked. A smile began to grow from his frowning face. Oh thank God!

"Uh yeah! Umm, can I pick you up at your house? Hhh-how about we eat in the afternoon?" He excitedly asks. Somehow, I wished he was excited because... He likes me... But until it doesn't come out of his own mouth, I can't assume too much! I nod. My phone vibrated all of a sudden. I received a message of Yuri...

"PANI AH WE'RE WAITING AT THE GATE! COME HERE OR YOU'RE DEAD! PUAHAHA!" I smiled at Yuri's caps abuse.

"Um, I need to go now oppa! See you tomorrow!" I patted his arm.

"Oh okay... I'll just go somewhere too... Bye..." He rubs the back of his neck. I waved goodbye at him and met up with Buck and Yuri at the school gate. We went together to the mall. We were gonna watch a movie. The whole time... I was thinking of oppa... We first decided to eat before we go to the cinema.

"Omo, I'm so hungry! Oh guys, the storm was really rough! Our electricity went out!" Yuri exclaimed while cutting the food on her plate. I simply nod and smile at her as I sip on my orange juice. Buck looks at me and frowns. I furrowed my eyebrows. Ah the storm... I feel tingles when the thought that me and oppa spent the night together crosses my mind. My reminiscing came to an end where Buck talked...

"You hung up on me last night..." Buck says in a sad tone. Oh yeah, the drama thing last night was worth forgetting. I wished he had never brought it up.

"Hey! Oh yeah! And you weren't answering my calls nor my texts!" Yuri banged the table and everyone in the diner looked at us. Yuri bows and bows while apologizing. Ahhh Yuri!

"Aish, look what you made me do!" She hisses. I pouted. It was my turn to explain myself! I hope I say the right things!

"I'm sorry~ I didn't wanna burden you guys. And Buck, my mommy wanted me to sleep so I had to hang up..." I faked a smile and lied. He slowly nods.

"Well, I blame it all on that evil dwarf for making you cry! I hate that jerk!" Yuri angrily says while chewing on her burger.

"Yeah, that guy deserves to be punished for the rest of his life... He's a hopeless juvenile." Buck butts in. I shake my head. Oppa is not bad as everyone thinks he is! He is a nice person!

"Hey, that is not such a nice thing to say Buck! Don't make harsh judgments like that when don't even get the chance to know the person..." I scolded him.

"Well, I don't need to know him... I don't want to. Are you defending him again Tiff?" Buck asks. I give a weak smile. Of course I'm defending him! I know he has a bad reputation but he's just forced to show that so he can look tough on the exterior but he's actually soft on the inside...

"Hmph! I'm telling the truth. Well, let's not fight about this and continue our dinner shall we?" I tried to avoid the conversation.

"Well okay! But only because we love you Pani-ah and we forgive you! Let's eat!" Yuri exclaimed and we continued eating and chatting. Afterwards, we went the to the movie house. Half way through the movie, I went out to the popcorn stand to get some more because Yuri already finished everything. I just smile to myself as I think about how funny Yuri is. I take the popcorn and just when I was about to go back in...

"Hey..." I heard an awfully familiar voice. I knew it was oppa's... I turned around. It was him.

"Oh haha! Oppa..." I greeted him. He smiles back.

"I didn't know you were going to the mall... Euhehe~ My cousin invited me to watch a movie with him but then he went out before it ended 'cause his mom called him... I just finished watching it alone." Oppa explains. I just stare at him.

"Ohh... Haha! I bought some popcorn..." I replied. He laughs. Oh his laughter is so precious... God what is happening to me!

"I can see that... Euhehehe~ What time are you going home? I can walk you home if you want." He offers. I smiled at his thoughtfulness. Just then, I remembered I was with Buck and Yuri. Awww~ I can't... Again.

"I can't oppa. I-" Suddenly Buck appears and taps my shoulder.

"Tiff, what's taking you so long?" He asks but then turns to oppa. He was surprised. Oh no! I hope these guys won't do anything funny! I'm nervous. They glare at each other.

"Oh is he the reason you can't?" Oppa asks while he continues to glare at Buck.

"Hey! Back off her you moron... Why are you acting like nothing happened yesterday huh?! You're lucky Tiff's a nice person or else we would've sent you to the dean of discipline again. Stop acting like you're close with her!" Buck pushed oppa. God, no! I hope oppa won't go berserk or anything! I pull Buck away from oppa.

"Buck! What is wrong with you?!" I slap Buck's arm.

"Tiff! What is wrong with you?! Stop pitying this bastard..." He whines.

"Oppa... I'm sorry-" I quickly apologized.

"Ah nothing to be sorry about... I'll go home now." He walks away real fast. Buck pulled me but I resisted. I handed him the popcorn.

"Buck, don't you dare leave Yuri! Don't dare follow me!" I threatened him. I followed oppa. I kept on calling him but he doesn't look back. We were already on the streets and he begins to run. I had to shout at that point.

"Oppa! Oppa! Please stop!" I then tripped because I didn't notice the huge crack on the pavement. I fall to ground and oppa turns around. I can see him run to where I was. Oh gosh! My knee is bleeding! Ahhh! I hate blood! I became teary eyed.

"Aish you clumsy... Fuck. You're hurt. Ahh fuck. This is all my fault!" He gets on his knees and examines the wound.

"No... I'm sorry for how Buck behaved-" He covers my mouth.

"Shush, I don't wanna hear that shit. He's right... I'm sorry for being a burden to you... If only I knew that you just pitied me..." He takes out a bandana and uses it to stop the bleeding. When he was done, we stared at each other.

"Thank you... You were never a burden to me..." I hugged him and then I pull away. He blinks a few times and looks away. AHHH! What am I saying?!

"Ahh... Looks like cars don't pass this street... Hop on my back... I'll carry you home... I mean, your home not my home..." He scratches his neck. I blushed intensely!

"Come on... If you want, I can just leave you here alone... I heard the night posts here goes out..." He scares me I immediately climbed on his back... We began to walk home. I guess the distance is not that far from my house. Good thing there are shortcuts and stuff.

"Are you tired oppa? I'm sorry I'm heavy..." I told him. My cut still stings but I'm happy to be with oppa.

"Yeah... You're as heavy as a pig... Euhehe~ Kidding!" I slap his shoulder then we both laughed. Before we knew it, we were already at my house. Just in time, I asked permission to be out till ten. He brings me down carefully.

"Thanks again..." I said shyly. He smiles. His face was filled with sweat. I take out my handkerchief and give to him. He wipes his forehead.

"No prob... Go inside now." He helps me get to the door. I nod at him.

"Bye oppa..." I smiled.

"Okay, bye... Clean the wound well before you sleep alrighty? Umm... Let's eat ice cream some other time... When you're not injured. Euhehe!" He laughed. I nodded again. We stared at each other for a while.

"Goodnight oppa..." just when I was about to enter... He pulls me around so we were face to face.

He stares into my eyes...

Then...

He... He... kissed my cheek and made a run for it!

What?!

"Yepeunie! Goodnight too!" He shouted while he ran.


	14. Already

I just couldn't sleep... Oh God, does he like me? I mean... He kissed me but why did he have to run away like that and leave me dumbfounded?! I feel violated. I cry inside and hugged my stuffed bunny as I cover myself with a blanket. Aww... If he likes me too, why doesn't he tell me himself? Oh gosh... I don't know what to feel right now... Should I tell him what I feel first? But won't that make me look low? Awww~ What to do? I just hope we feel the same for each other...

. . .

"Honey, what happened to your leg?" My mom asks as she eyes the bandaged part of my knee. She then hands me my lunchbox. We just finished eating breakfast and I'm about to leave for school already.

"Umm, I hurt myself in P.E. class mommy. It's okay now!" I lied and gave her a smile. She kissed my cheek and I kiss her back... The kiss made me remember what Taeyeonie-oppa did last night. AHHHHHH! I hope he doesn't show up now... I feel so embarrassed about what happened...

I am finally out of our house. I survey the area. God, please! I don't see him in sight so I walk a few steps and suddenly someone covers my eyes from behind. Oh gosh... Don't!

"Who am I?" He asks playfully. Of course it was oppa! I smiled but deep down I was also nervous.

"Taeyeonie-oppa? I know it's you!" He lets go and I turn to face him.

"Hi, good morning! How's your knee?" He asks. It still hurts a bit but I guess it's better now.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt like before." I smiled.

"That's nice. Where's your bag? I'll carry it for you. Can you walk? Is it painful?" He shoots question after question. I know he's just being concerned and thoughtful but I have to make sure... What are we? Do friends act like we do? Feel what we feel? What does he feel about me anyways? I'm really confused. I know things happened fast... It just makes me wonder even more.

He grabs my bag and holds my hand. We started walking to the bus stop. I couldn't hold it any longer. I stopped walking. He turns to me.

"Hey what's wrong? Does it hurt?" He worriedly asks as he looks at my wound. He then stares at me waiting for my response. I shook my head.

"Oppa... Why are you doing this?" I asked him all of a sudden. He gives me a weird look.

"Because I care for you..." He answers. Please don't lie to me or hide oppa... God, please help us. I think we feel the same; I'm just not sure enough! Amen.

"Do you care so much that you had to kiss me? Friends don't kiss like that..." I looked down, too embarrassed from what I just told him. I heard him gulp.

"I-I-I... Don't know why I did that... To be honest... I was shocked myself..." He chuckles at the end. Is he playing a prank on me? I studied his expression...

"Oppa... Please be really honest." I pull his sleeve.

"I-I-I... Can I tell you after class?" He nervously asks. I gave him a very serious look. I hope he says what he has to say. I don't wanna feel confused anymore. But whatever he has to say, I hope it's not that he just wants to toy with my feelings. I know oppa is not that kind of person but one should expect the worst. If I assume too much that he likes me, I might get heartbroken if it really isn't like that.

"I don't feel comfortable telling you right now..." He pats my shoulder.

"Okay oppa. But... Umm, can you please not hold my hand? I feel a bit... Weird. I'm sorry." I looked down. He lets go of my hand. I faced him and smiled.

"Sorry... Ah let's go?" He walks ahead of me. I just pray things won't awkward! What did you do Tiff?! Maybe I just should've let it pass... Maybe I shouldn't have told him... But I really can't help it! We then head to the bus stop.

We boarded the bus and sat down. He was being silent again... I feel bad for having to ruin whatever it was we had now. Oh gosh. I tapped his arm.

"Hmmm?" He doesn't look at me. I frowned and continued tapping him.

"Are you mad at me oppa? I'm sorry I made a big deal out of it..." I said. I was nervous... He finally faces me.

"Ah no! Why would I be mad at you? You should be the one mad at me! Euhehe! I mean I guess, it was a big deal... That... Kiss... I'm really sorry about that..." He whispers at the end. We smiled at each other. I don't know but it feels weird right now...

. . .

I'm really upset right now. No it's not because there are rumours spreading that me and oppa are going out or those rumours that I am a pretentious goody goody... I actually don't mind those stuff because they're untrue... What I was upset was the fact that Buck is being a jealous freak, an immature friend and just violent. I thought he was nice... I could have considered him as a potential boy friend but I'm actually thankful that I didn't, after what he did to oppa.

Today, he keeps on apologizing to me... But I told him that I need some time to think about what he did. I forgave him but that doesn't mean I'm gonna forget what he did. After class I told Yuri to go ahead already. I told her that I'll just be talking to someone and it was important that I went alone. Fortunately, she agreed. Oppa told me to meet him at the roof deck after our class. I went on my way after talking to our class president because I was the secretary, just class stuff.

I see oppa standing at the edge. I approached him. Please tell me every thing oppa... I pat his shoulder and smiled. He smiles back.

"Ah hi... Did you let the school nurse see your wound?" He asks. I shook my head.

"No, I forgot. Haha!" I tried to stay cheerful. Hopefully our talk will end up cheerfully, hopefully please!

"Aish! I told you to!" He pouts. He looks really adorable. Hmph! Focus Tiff! Focus on the task at hand!

"I can go tomorrow oppa! Can you explain why... You kissed me now?" I tried to maintain a happy tone. I was feeling really nervous... But I really have to know...

"Oh... Euhehe! I... I... Really don't know..." I pouted at him.

"Hmmm? You really don't know?" I asked.

"Well... I kissed you... Because... I... Really..." I nervously wait for the next words to come out of oppa's mouth! Ahhhhh! This is killing me now!

"I... Really like... Kissing people... That I feel close with..." He looks down. WHAT?! He likes kissing people? Awww~ Is that it? I must admit... I feel disappointed... But, I guess it's just like that... I smiled widely.

"Oh really? Haha! That is so cute of you oppa... Well, I guess it wasn't really something to fuss about after all... Umm, I gotta go then! See you tomorrow!" I tapped his arm. He looks at me and gives a slight grin. Inside, I was relieved and hurt for some reason. Relieved, that he didn't like me because if we did like each other it would be awkward. I mean, he's nice... But he isn't my ideal boy friend... Hurt because I somehow felt like he was giving me hints that he liked me but then it turned out he really didn't after all. AHHHHH! I'M SO CONFUSED! God help me now... Amen.

I turned around and walked away. Halfway the roof deck, I felt oppa grab my arm so I turned around.

"Oppa? Why?" I was puzzled. He bites his lips. I stare at him.

"I forgot to ask you something..." His grip tightened. I looked at his hand and at his face. What could it be this time?

"Do you like... Me?" My eyes widened at his question! AHHHHH! Do I have to answer this right now. I nervously laugh...

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. My palms started to get sweaty and my heart beats really fast.

"... Because,

I like you...

For a long time already..."


	15. Bus Romance

"... For a long time already." His words, to me, were some kind of language that I couldn't understand. No, some kind of unreal sentence... I just couldn't believe it right away! Should I be happy? I felt my heart flutter. I stare at his eyes in silence...

"... Well... Aren't you gonna say something? You're killing me." He nervously laughs as he holds both of my hands.

"Wh-wh-what?" I asked in disbelief. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming or anything... He frowns.

"Y-y-yah! Are you deaf?! Aish! I won't repeat it anymore! Aish this dummy..." He lets go of my hands and laughs. Why is he so weird?! Okay fine! I don't wanna embarrass myself... Maybe I heard it wrong after all... Hmph! You're really a meanie as always! I puff my cheeks.

"Okay fine. I'm going. Bye!" I turned around and was about to leave. I then felt oppa embrace me from behind! I felt like my heart was going to explode! What is he doing? What if someone sees us again? We'll end up in the office! Oh my gosh! I grab his arms and try to break free.

"Oppa... What are you-" I struggle to escape from his hug but he just holds me tighter. Waaaa~ Let go!

"... Aish! I said I like you... Do you like me too?" He angrily asks. I furrowed my eye brows. If he really likes me, he shouldn't be squishing me like this! Should I answer this?! I feel so embarrassed! It's now or never I guess... I pucker up the strength to finally tell him...

"... I like you too." I said and he lets me go. He pulls me around to face him. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Really? You mean it?!" He excitedly asks or so I think he is. He looks so cute right now... I give a shy smile. I knew my cheeks were burning in embarrassment right then and there. I slowly nod.

"Oppa..." I whispered.

He hugged me again. He was rubbing my back. Wait a sec! I said I like you oppa but I didn't say you can go and hug me all you want! I didn't say I'm your girl friend already! I tried to push him. He pulls away when he felt me resisting.

"Wait! I thought you liked me too? Why are you pushing me away?" He asked. I pout at him.

"Oppa, I do... But I'm not your girl friend yet for you to hug me like that... I feel uncomfortable..." I honestly told him while rubbing my elbow. I gave him a weak smile. I think he understood? I think?

"D-d-do you wanna be my girl friend then?" He nervously asks. Wait! Everything is going too fast! I mean can't we take it slow? This is too much for me!

"Wait oppa! Aren't we going too fast?" I slapped his arm. He chuckles.

"But I already liked you since the time you agreed to help me... And when we weren't talking to each other because of that stupid fight with Buck, I always thought of you, everyday... Whenever you'd approach me, I would always lie that I didn't want to talk to you but... The truth was... I really wanted to... You... You... Are special to me... Because you... Make me feel... That I can change. You keep saying that I saved you that first day we met... But the truth is you're the one who saved me... Aish! Why did I tell you all that! Aish fuck..." He messes his hair and stomps his feet. I was just frozen. Is all of that true? I feel like I could faint... I grab his arms. He stops his actions.

"Was all of what you said true?" I looked at him with pleading eyes. I was ready to be called a dummy, deaf or stupid... But I just needed to make sure...

"... I like you. That's all I know." He replies. I looked away. I noticed that it was already getting dark.

"Oh my gosh! everyone's gone by now! We have to go home!" I pulled him and we hurried out of the building. We were the only students left! The guard scolds us and we ran out as fast as we could.

"Oppa... I should go home now." I tell him as we wait for the next bus. I didn't notice but we were holding hands the whole time. I tried to let go of his hand but he grips mine tighter.

"Don't. I'm going to walk you home..." He says firmly. I frowned at him. Why is he being like this? He is being weird... If he wants to be my boy friend, he should pursue me in a nice way and we should date. I'm not just any girl that he can pull around... Hmph!

"... Oppa... It hurts." I whine. He looks at me and loosens his grip a bit. He caresses my hand with his thumb.

"Sorry... I just feel like you're gonna run away... Euhehe! I'm just paranoid." He sniffs.

"I am not gonna run away..." I frown and look away.

"Are you hungry? Let's eat out!" He smiles at me. I shook my head.

"I promised to eat dinner with mommy... My brother is out again so mommy's alone..." I reasoned.

"Oh... Okay... By the way..." He slowly nods. The bus arrives so went in. After we got seated he taps my arm.

"Do you wanna be my... My... Girl friend?" He whispers while smiling. I blushed at his sudden question. Is this the right time? Not to mention, the right place to answer this? I don't wanna rush things... We still need to know more about each other...

"I like you oppa... But... I still need time to think about it... I'm sorry." I answered.

"Oh okay... Can you promise me that we will be exclusively dating though? I mean just me don't date anyone, I'm scared you might someone better than me..." He's still smiling. I felt like he doesn't want me to see other guys... I kinda feel special... I blushed intensely!

"Umm okay." I shyly replied. He does a fist pump over and over. I giggle at his silliness.

"Euhehehe. You're mine..." He whispers. What did he just say?!

"Oppa?"

"Euhehehe! Nothing... Do you know my name?" He playfully asks. What? Why is he saying weird things right now!

"Of course I do oppa... It's Taeyeon. Why?" I looked at him confused. His smile widened. I can actually see his dimples. I blushed... He looks so cute.

"Nothing... Can you say it?" I nod. What is he up to?

"Taeyeon." I said.

"Waaaa~ You are cute. Say it again. This time, say it with 'ahhh'." He asks me silly things! I guess he is just being playful.

"Taeyeon-ahhh~" I said. I can see his face turned red. What a weird guy! I can't understand the point of this weird game. I frown.

"Oh yeah! Nice! Say it again! Say more 'ahhhhhh' to it. Make it longer!" He excitedly asks.

"You're making a fool out of me aren't you oppa?" I slapped his arm. He laughs.

"Ah no no! I just wanna hear your voice when you say my name. It sounds nice to me... Not to mention, it sounds pretty hot..." His last sentence became a whisper so I couldn't hear it. I puffed my cheek.

"You're weird." I told him.

"You're voice is sexy. I like it when you call my name... Euhehehe!" He laughs and laughs. He comes nearer.

"What oppa?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to say your name too?" He whispers. I furrowed my eyes. Well, come to think of it. I have never heard him say my name ever. I nod.

"Ahhh Pani-ah~ Uhhh~" The way he said it sounded really wrong! It sounded like a moan! My face turned red. I slapped his chest and he burst into laughter.

"Oppa! That sounds so weird! Don't do that!" I looked down trying to hide my blushing face.

"Euhehe~ Does it? It sounds nice to me... Okay okay... I won't do it anymore."

. . .

We then arrived at our house. He walks me to the door and we smiled at each other.

"Thanks oppa. Bye."

"Ah your promise okay? We are now exclusively dating. If you go out with another bastard, I'm gonna kill him. I'm the only bastard you're allowed to go out with." He says seriously.

"Says who?" I playfully asked him. His face became red all of a sudden. He looks so cute!

"Ah... Ah... Says... Says me! Unfair! You already promised me! There's no backing out!" He nervously says.

"Haha! Of course oppa. I promise. We are exclusively dating now." I gave him a bright smile. I can't believe we're dating... It feels so unreal... A good girl like me dating a meanie like him. How weird.

"Oh! Euhehehe! Thanks too Pani-uhhhhhhh~" He is making that weird sound again! I slap his arm.

"Stop it!" I whined. He continues to laugh at me.

"On one condition... Kiss me here..." He points to his cheek... I blushed! What?! Is he crazy?! What someone sees us!

"No way oppa!"

"Pani-ahhhh... Uhhhh~" He keeps on moaning. I Stomp to him and cup his face. I gave him a light peck on the cheek. He suddenly becomes silent. We both stare at each other.

"There. Happy?" I frowned. He nods and rubs the back of his neck.

"Euhehehe~" He chuckles and cups my face too. He dove in and...

"Mmmmmmm!"

WHAT! Oppa gave me a peck on the lips! He then made a run for it again! OPPA! What did- Ugh! This guy is so immature sometimes! Oh wait! I have to go inside now.

"Bye yepeunie! I have to go now!" He continued to run.

"Bye yepeunie!" I can hear him shout again. I smiled to myself.

I opened the door and I was surprised to see mommy there with her arms crossed. I smiled awkwardly at her in surprise. What's wrong? Oh no... Don't tell me she saw us kiss!? No! She suddenly spoke in a rather angry tone...

"Honey...

Who was that boy you just kissed?"

I gulped. Oh my gosh! She did see it!

I'm dead!


	16. Weird Little Happenings

"Ahh mommy, that's..." I didn't know how to answer her question! I mean, oppa's not my boy friend and if I say he's someone I'm just dating, mommy will be mad! She would ground me for kissing a guy who isn't even my boy friend! What should I do? Should I lie? I don't wanna get me and oppa in trouble though! God, I'm so sorry!

"Umm... He's my... B-b-boy friend mommy." I nervously said as we both sat to eat dinner. She looks at me with a serious face. Mommy is really strict. I grew up in a very strict family. I can understand why Leo-oppa makes the most out of his night outs. But it's different with me. Because I am the youngest and because I am a girl, she always watches over me. The truth is, all the suitors and ex-boyfriends who I mandatorily introduced to mommy are all afraid of her because she likes to verbally torture them. She says it's her way of making sure if they really love me and it they can take care of me. I just wanna say, Taeyeon-oppa is the first guy who's ever kissed me on the lips and who's always cuddling me. He's so touchy sometimes. Mommy says, the kiss on the lips is for the married people. That is why the farthest I went with any of my ex was a peck on the cheek, a quick hug and holding hands. I also used to live in a very conservative community back in America. We are not allowed to watch rated scenes or read rated magazines, there is a curfew and teens like me hang around the church and help in the neighbourhood.

We paused in silence and prayed before we started to eat our dinner. I am so nervous right now! Mommy finally broke the silence.

"Why don't you bring him here. I want to get to know him. He seems awfully different from all the boys you have dated. There is something about him..." She tells me while we began to eat our food. I just nod... I'm afraid to spill anything unnecessary that might mess things up.

"Okay mommy... I'll bring him here when we have time. I'm tired. Can I go to bed now please?" I politely asked her as I finished my dinner.

"Oh okay honey. It seems like you didn't eat too much. Let's talk again tomorrow okay? Good night honey." I stand up and move to her place, kiss her cheek and headed up stairs. Oh gosh. That was strange. Mommy would usually be skeptical about my day or the people I hang out with... I wonder why she let me off like that so easily...

. . .

I happened to pass by Leo's room, the door was open so I went there to close his door but then I hear...

"Ahhhh ahhhhh ahhh that's it! Harder! Ahhhh!" OH MY GOSH. Was he watching porn again?! What if mommy hears all that moaning?! I go inside his room and find his laptop on and something horrible was playing. Oh my gosh! AHHHH! I shut it down immediately.

Sometimes, Leo can be so careless and forgetful! Just like now, he forgot to close his laptop before he left. He was probably in a hurry to leave again... I shut the door. I went to my room trying to erase the sound of that disgusting video! UGH! I suddenly remembered how oppa wanted me to moan out his name! Ewwww! Why are guys even watching those?! It's so weird!

I brush my teeth and take a shower. Afterwards, I put on some comfy clothes. As I walk out of the shower, I hear some noise on the balcony again. Oh gosh... Don't tell me!

I pulled the curtain and see oppa smiling. My eyes widened. AHHHHHHH! Why does he have to go here?! Right now?! He is so weird!

"Let me in please~" He whines. I opened it and let him enter. He hugs me and strokes my hair.

"Ahhh you smell so nice~" He continues to stroke my hair. I frowned at him.

"Oppa! What are you doing here? We're in big trouble if my mommy sees you here!" I slapped his arm. He moves to the door and locks it. He approaches me and removes his back pack. He takes out his books.

"Ah just want to make homework with you... Sorry if I came here without telling you... I knew you wouldn't agree if I did... So I just went here. Euhehehe~ I'll go home as soon as we finish I promise!" He rubs the back of his neck. I sigh. There is nothing I can do... At least he's here. I took out my books too and we started to make our assignment. We sat next to each other near my desk.

I kept on explaining over and over our English lesson. He just stares at me.

"Oppa... This is the last assignment. Let's get it done so you can go home already..." I told him.

"But I can't understand... And I don't wanna go home yet..." I just sigh.

"But oppa, I already tried my best to explain! Why don't you copy my answers and go home... It will be dangerous if you stay here..." I reasoned.

"Naaah~ If I still don't get it, I will sleep here. Euhehehe~" He pinches my cheek. AHHHHH NO! He can't do that!

"Please oppa... Or else I will break my promise..." I frowned and threatened him. His eyes widened. Haha! I hope he agrees to go home now!

"Ah okay okay! I will copy it! Aish... You are so unfair..." He takes my book and copies my answers. I smiled in triumph.

"That's good..." I patted his shoulder. After doing our assignment, he gets ready to leave. I can finally breathe now!

"Ah yepeunie... Can I have your number? I-I-I still don't have it till now." He takes out his phone. I grab it so I can be the one to type in the number. I was surprised to see that his wallpaper was a picture of me sleeping! He probably took it during the last time he went here! Oh my gosh! I blushed in embarrassment! I hurriedly keyed in my number and shoved it back to him.

"Oppa! Why did you take a picture of me while I was sleeping?!"

"Because you looked so cute... " He pinches my cheek. I pouted.

"Okay whatever you say! Please go home now..." I pulled his sleeve.

"Wait, I have to ask you something first! What do I have to do to be your boy friend? I won't be able to sleep later if you don't tell me now." He wraps his arms around me. I looked at him and removed myself from his embrace.

"Well... Firstly... Stop being too touchy oppa... It's making me feel uncomfortable... Second, don't come here anymore... Third, stop smoking, drinking, getting into fights and watching porn-" He covers my mouth all of a sudden.

"Wait! Being touchy is my way of showing affection... I like coming here because I like seeing you in person and I miss you quickly... I already cut down smoking since the first day we met... I don't drink anymore but... How did you know I was watching... Porn... I mean... A man has got needs... Well... If you want me to do all that... I will! I like you too much Pani." He whines. I smiled brightly at him. I think I'll be his girl friend very soon. He's really showing me how sincere he is! My heart feels all warm and giddy.

"Thanks oppa..." I hug him.

"Hmmm... See you tomorrow Pani. Thanks for the answers. Euhehehe!" He then pulls away. We stare at each other for a couple of more minutes. I saw him staring at my mouth while he licks his lips. I furrowed my eyebrows. I push him.

"Oppa... Go now..." I accompanied him to the balcony.

"Okay! Good night! I hope you dream of me tonight! Euhehehe!" He laughs. I blushed.

"Haha! Good night oppa... Be careful..." I smiled and waved goodbye.

"Euhe! Don't worry Pani, I think of you every night before I go to sleep..." He smirks and waves back. My gosh what is he saying?! I uncomfortably grinned and he finally goes. I go back to my bedroom, slightly exhausted... I lie on my comfy mattress.

"Ahhh! Toe-Toe... Another tiring day! I know I know... I always feel tired when I spend time with oppa but he's nice right? I hope I fix my problem with mommy... I hope she accepts oppa... Well good night Toe-Toe! Nighty oppa~"


	17. Our First Date

Oppa asked me out the other time for a stroll in the park. I said yes so now I am on my way there. I feel really nervous. It is our first date as a acquaintances who are 'exclusively dating'... I prepared extra early so I can dress up and stuff, be on time, oh I'm kinda nervous! I'm wondering if I put on too much or little make-up. Ugh! Anyways, I wore a pink dress shirt and khaki shorts. Oppa told me not to wear jeans or anything that could rip or get blown away... It sounds weird but I followed him anyways. I hope things go well!

It was one breezy Saturday afternoon and I saw all sorts of couples there. Some were having picnics, just strolling while holding hands, chatting while admiring the nice atmosphere and some were... Erm... Kissing... Well, anyways I spot oppa approaching me. He was riding a bike. I waved at him. He looks really cute. He even has a cap on. He gets off the bike and pats my arm.

"Hi yepeunie... You look cute. Euhehe~" I saw him eye me from my top to my shoes. I had to blush at him... He looks away for a moment and then looks at me again. I smiled at him.

"Thanks oppa. Where are we going now?" I excitedly asked. He pats his bicycle. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hop on my bike! Let's ride it around the park." He smiles. I slowly nod. As long as I don't have to ride it by myself... I guess it's okay... He gets on his bike and signals me to get on at the back. I hesitantly got on but as soon as he starts to move. I jump up and scream causing the people to look at us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. I nervously shake my head... I was always afraid of riding bicycles... When I was younger, my cousin and I rode a bike to the playground. He was the one steering and stuff and I was at the back, hugging him. Everything was fine, till a swerving car was approaching us. My cousin tried to avoid it but he couldn't. When it was about to hit us, he pushed me off and he tried to jump off as well but everything went too fast... My cousin passed away while I only had a few minor cuts... Since then, I had this trauma with riding bicycles...

I didn't notice it but I was already crying... Oppa approached me and gave me a hug. He was rubbing my back to comfort me...

"Shush... Are you scared? I will teach you how to ride a bike... I'll take care of you." He whispers. I pull away and shake my head.

"It's okay oppa... I don't think I can... I'm scared..." I told him. At first, I was expecting him to call me a big cry baby or laugh at me but he didn't. He wiped my tears with his thumb and gave me a warm smile. My heartbeat went incredibly fast.

"Aish... I wanted us to enjoy this baby over here... Don't worry! I help you. Please trust me." He puts his arm around me. I don't know, but I wanted to learn... I wanted to get over that bad memory... I don't wanna disappoint him I mean... It's our first date... I wanna remember good memories with oppa... I nod at him while wiping my tears. We go to a spacious area in the park.

At first he shows me how. It looks easy but when I get on the bike, I feel nervous. I feel dizzy.

"Oppa, don't leave me!" I said shakily while I let my feet touch the paddles and I hold the handle bars. He is beside me, helping me balance the whole thing. He has his one hand over mine and the other over my back. I was really scared.

"I'm here I'm here... Just relax and move the pedals... Balance it and glide." He tells me while we begin to move together. He was walking beside me while the bike moved. I was freaking out. I was screaming and stuff. I was surprised that oppa wasn't getting annoyed at me.

"I'm letting go..." he says while loosening his grip on my hand.

"No oppa!" I shouted but he let go and I felt stiff causing me to get off balanced and fall. He comes for me and helps me stand up.

"Aish... I'm sorry..." He helps me dust off the dirt off my shirt.

"I think I can still do this oppa. Don't worry! I think I am getting the hang of it!" I cheerfully said. I was determined to learn.

We tried and tried for hours. We didn't notice it but the sun was already setting. I was tired but I knew I could learn this! I wasn't afraid of falling and getting hurt anymore... I knew oppa was there to catch me and help me get up.

After a few tries, oppa approaches me. It was already six in the evening and it was becoming cold.

"Yepeunie... Let's go home... You might get cold... Let's continue this some other time alright?" He pulls my hand.

"One last try oppa and if I don't get it, let's go home... Please~" I pleaded. He smiled and nodded. I braced myself. I have to give this my all... This last one... I look at oppa and gave him a bright smile.

"Pani-ah hwaiting!" He shouts and does a fist pump. I take a deep breath and began to move. I lifted my feet and place them on the pedals. I began to glide and just then, I made a smooth turn and could move around now! Oppa succeeded! He was able to teach me ride a bike! Most of all! I got over my fear of riding bicycles! This is the best first date ever!

"Oppa! I did it!" I approached him and stopped. I got off the bike and hugged him. He pulls away and kisses my forehead... I blushed.

"I knew you could do it... You were so hard working." He then took off his jacket and helped me wear it.

"Thanks oppa. I owe this all to you! I'm sorry if I made you stressed out on our first date..." I said shyly. I knew I was burden to him today. I felt really really guilty! He shakes his head and holds me in his arms.

"You didn't make me stressed out today...

Today... You made me fall in love with you even more..."

I couldn't react to what he has just said. I froze again. I just hugged him tighter and snuggled closer. We both enjoyed each others' warmth...


	18. Should I?

Taeyeon-oppa and I rode the bike together on our way home. I hugged him from behind. I feel really comfortable this time... I feel weird right now... Does this mean I'm beginning to like him more that I think I do? Am I ready to accept him as my boy friend? But isn't is too early? I mean... It's our first date... But I feel so... Warm with him. Like something is there when I'm with him... Like... My thoughts were interrupted when we suddenly stopped beside a small eatery. I slowly let him go. He turns around to face me while beaming his smile. I don't know... But the effect of his smile had more impact than before... He told me that he fell in love with me... I think it's because of that.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asked. I just shook my head. I didn't feel like eating... He sighs.

"Umm, are you hungry oppa? You can eat if you want to." I smiled.

"Aish... You know what? I don't feel like eating too. Euhehe~ What should we do now? You wanna go home? I know you're tired..." He rubs the back of his neck. The sudden thought of being away from oppa made me feel sad. I didn't wanna end our first date right away... Oh gosh! Tiff what are you thinking?!

"Ah no. I don't wanna go home yet..." I fiddled with my fingers.

"Oh? But it's getting cold... Ah! I have a place. Hold on now." We started moving again. We were biking quite a distance already.

"Oppa, where are we going?" I asked him.

"Somewhere warm..." He replied.

"Warm? But where?" I wondered where he was taking me. He never really tells me right away which makes me worried sometimes...

"Oh here... Our house." We finally stopped in front of a big beige house. I got off the bike.

"Oppa! Why didn't you tell me right away! This is a bit far from our neighbourhood! What if your mommy sees me-" He covers my mouth again.

"Aish... What if what if... Don't worry Yepeunie! Mom's not home till eleven. So, we have the house to ourselves. Euhehe!" He pulls me inside. It made me worried! I mean... We're alone in their house! And... And... We're not even official yet... This looks really wrong!

"Oppa! I think I shouldn't be here..." He helps me sit down on their couch. Their place is quite big. I know oppa is an only child. Because of that, he tends to be spoiled by his mommy I guess. I look around and admire the furnishings of their home. Everything looks expensive!

"It's okay! You want something warm to drink? Do you want milk or hot choco?" He sits beside and caresses my hand. I bite my lips... He's too nice... I can't help it... Tiff what's happening to you?

"Umm, I'll have milk please..." I said shyly. He stands up and fist pumps. I laugh at his silliness.

"Okay! I'll make some! Just relax and make yourself comfortable." He walks away. I look at the picture frames displayed on one table. There were pictures of oppa when he was a kid, pictures of his parents and pictures of them together but oppa was always frowning. He looks so cute though. But one particular picture caught my eye. There was this one picture of him and another boy, slightly taller than him and they looked alike. This must be his cousin because I know he's an only child.

"Here's our milk!" He comes back with two glasses of milk. He placed them on the centre table in front of the couch. I go back to where I sat. He sits beside me and hands me a glass of milk.

"Oppa, is that your cousin? You actually look like twins." I smiled. He takes a sip of his milk and smiles back uncomfortably.

"That's not my cousin... That's my older brother." His answer made me confused.

"Brother? I thought you were an only child oppa?" I asked.

"Ah no... I have an older brother. He died when we were younger. We were playing near the bridge then. My toy accidentally flew on the narrow edge of the bridge. My brother went to get it for me but he slipped and he fell into the river below. He didn't know how to swim. So he drowned. Since then, my parents always blamed me for hyung's deat-" I began crying and I hugged oppa tightly.

"Oppa... I'm sorry..." I hugged him tighter. I feel him wrap his arms around me.

"Shush... It's okay... That was a long time ago..." I knew oppa was just trying to be strong again. I knew he was experiencing so much pain because of those scars that the accident of his brother caused him. I now understand why he keeps on showing how tough he is. He wants to be a rebel to his parents because of what happened to his brother... Oppa doesn't deserve all this blame. It was just an accident... I guess he doesn't feel loved... That is why is being like that in school... I slowly pulled away. He stares into my eyes... My heart felt like it was going to explode!

He caresses my cheek and he closes the distance between our faces. I closed my eyes and let our lips touch. I can feel his lips faintly move against mine. It feels so warm inside... I feel his tongue trying to enter my mouth... I let him. I could feel our kiss get deeper and his hands were caressing my thigh... I shivered ... Wait. Wait! Wait! Tiffany Hwang! What on earth do you think you're doing?! Stop kissing him at once! I immediately pulled away and opened my eyes. I'm so dumb!

"No... Oppa..." I said while wiping my tears. My face felt incredibly hot. Why did I let him do that! Kissing is for the married people! We're not even official yet! Ugh! God, please help me with my emotions!

"I'm sorry... I can't stop myself... You're like a magnet pulling me..." He chuckles at the end. I can't even tell whether he's just joking or if he's for real... I mean, yes I like him more now but... I-I-I'm so confused! Oppa scoots closer to me.

"Pani-ah... Remember when I said I love you? That was serious. You're not like other girls. I mean, we could have gone shopping or something else if you didn't know how to ride a bike... You still insisted to learn. You amazed me... You're the type of person that I want to be... Someone who never gives up... Someone who's always hopeful... Please give me a chance to show you how I feel..." He tries to kiss me again. I stopped him... I can't do this...

"Oppa, we're not official yet..." I reasoned. He backs up a bit and sighs.

"I'm sorry... I thought you already accepted me... The way you hugged me after the biking lesson and I could see in your eyes that you feel something for me... I felt like you loved me back for a second there... Aish... Me and my imagination! Euhehehe!" He forced out a laugh. I knew I hurt him when I rejected the kiss. But I wanna take things slow... I hope oppa understands. I hold his hand and he looks at me.

"It's not that I rejected you oppa... I like you... More than before. I just need to make sure of what I'm feeling now..." I tried to explain.

"If you like me more, isn't that enough for you to be my girl friend?" He asks. I was made to think a bit harder. I don't know how to answer him...

"I don't know..." I honestly answered him... I studied the reaction on his faced. He licks his lips and nods.

"I understand... But I just wanna make sure too... How do you feel when you're with me?" He stares intently into my eyes. I blushed because I felt embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I feel happy. I feel warm." I looked away. I was too embarrassed to see the expression on his face. He stands up.

"Okay. Let's get you home. It's late." He pulls me out with him. I guess he became impatient again. Awww~ Just a little more oppa... Please be patient with me. We walk to the bus stop.

"Are... Are you mad oppa?" I nervously ask him. He looks at me. His expression isn't too happy...

"I'm not." He said plainly. I knew he was affected by what I said. I guess we were both expecting something from each other but we couldn't give it.

"Why are you like this?" I hugged his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes. The bus then arrives and we get in. Once we got seated I asked him again.

"What's wrong?" I pulled him arm. He just looks straight and shakes his head. I knew he was upset. And maybe it's my fault... I mean he's always being expressive and I can see his efforts... He's really showing me his feelings... Maybe it's time I show mine? But... He's mad... I don't want him to be like this... I'm sorry God... Oppa is messing up my beliefs!

"Oppa, yes..." I said.

"What yes?" He asks without looking at me.

"I said yes." He turns to face me. I cupped his face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I said yes oppa.

I wanna be your girl friend..."


	19. Norae Banged?

As of the other night, Taeyeon-oppa and I became official. Good thing, mommy is always busy that we don't really have time to talk about oppa or introduce him formally. I guess that time will come when we are all ready. Oh gosh, the thought of it is just nerve-wrecking!

I kept our relationship a secret and now I am planning to tell Yuri about it since she is my best friend. I hope she accepts him! I mean I know they don't really get along but Yuri should because she's my friend, right? I'm hoping she understands me! I'm actually really nervous about telling her.

Me and Yuri sit in our usual spot in the cafeteria, she's doing her usual boy hunting.

"Omomo that guy is so hot! He's so buff!" Yuri spazzes over the football player who sips his energy drink from across the table.

"Yuri-ah, I have a better looking guy to introduce to you than that guy over there..." I bragged. Her eyes widened. She pulls my arm.

"Really? How good looking? What's his name? Year? Section? Where does he live-" Yuri fires out question after question I just giggled.

"Hold your horses! Yes, really good looking. He's my cousin. He also came from America. Actually, he's gonna visit here for a vacation. His name is James Jung. Or if you want, you can just call him Soohyun." I gave her a smile. Her eyes glittered with interest.

"Hahaha! Oh sure sure! I can't wait to meet him!" She excitedly said. Now, I guess I should tell her my secret.

"Umm Yuri..." I pouted.

"Yeahuh?" She was chewing on her chips.

"You know the rumours about Taeyeon?" I shyly asked.

"Yeah! I heard he was a rapist!" Yuri exclaimed. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No! Not that rumour! I mean, the rumours that me and Taeyeon are dating..." I whispered. She slowly nods.

"Oh that! Yeah I've heard but I know that's all bullshit... I know it was untrue..." She says coolly. I nod at her.

"Yeah... Untrue... You know what is true?" I continued to ask her.

"What?" She sips on her orange juice.

"Me and Taeyeon... Are actually boy friend – girl friend already..." I whispered again. Upon hearing my words, Yuri suddenly choked and spit out her juice. She banged the table and mouthed a 'what'. I just nodded again with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"You're kidding right?!" She angrily whispers. I just shook my head. Her eyes widened again.

"Aigoo aigoo aigoo Pani-ah! The fuck?! Okay... I will be mature about this... Break up with him now!" Yuri said. I was surprised.

"Yuri-ah~ I thought you were gonna be happy for me the day I get a boy friend? Stop overreacting!"

"Fuck! I said a nice boy friend not an escape convict who runs around menacing other people!" She continues her verbal abuse on oppa. Oh my gosh! I really wasn't expecting it would be this bad!

"He's not bad as you think! He's really sweet and kind... He's thoughtful and very affectionate..." I reasoned.

"Fine whatever. I don't know what happened but that jerk made you fall for him... Tch!" She finally surrenders. Thank God! I thought she was gonna keep on backstabbing oppa. I told her the whole story and how we became a couple. Yuri looked oblivious as I tell our story but in the end she just accepted us. I think she did!

While we were taking a groups of girls approached us.

"Hi Tiffany! We would just like to invite you for a class outing! Well, it's not out of town or anything. We're just going out our for noraebang and stuff! Please come! All the officers are expected to come!" Ji eun, our class vice president said.

"Aish Pani-ah, I can't come tomorrow because my family and I will have dinner at our grandpa's place." Yuri nudged me. I pouted.

"Oh, I'll have to see first..." I replied with a kind smile.

"But I heard Taeyeon's coming too. I hope you would come so he can also bond with us." Ji Eun continues. Well, if oppa's coming... Maybe I should as well... I fiddled with my fingers.

"Yah! If he's coming, you should too! You're his babysitter after all!" Yuri exclaimed and I slapped her arm. Looks like I'll be going to the noraebang with oppa tomorrow~

. . .

"Oppa~" I gave my boy friend a call. I can't help but blush at the thought... But here we are now... It was already past eleven but I know he was still up. He yawns on the other line. Oh no! Maybe he's sleepy now! Awww~ Wrong timing Tiff!

"Hmmm~ My yepeunie gave a call~ Hello~" He said in what seems to me a very tired toned. I frowned at the other line.

"Oppa, are you about to sleep now? Sorry for disturbing you... Good night..." I was about to hang the phone.

"Wa-wait! Aish don't hang up! I wanna hear your voice more before I go to sleep..." He says. My face felt hot again. I also wanted to hear his voice.

"Umm oppa, have you heard about the noraebang thing?" I asked.

"Yeah I have. Let's go Yepeunie! I think it looks fun." He excitedly says. I think my decision is final now. I will be present there.

"Alright... I'll tell mommy that I'll be going home late tomorrow..." I lied on my back, hugging my stuffed bunny in one hand and the phone on the other. I was imagining we were cuddling. I blush at my own silly thoughts.

"Euhehehe~ Makes me excited! Ummm Yepeunie, I just wanna say... I'm fine with meeting your mom... I'm a bit nervous. You think she'll like me?" Oppa asks nervously on the other line. Oh yeah, I should introduce him to mommy soon...

"I think so... I mean, you're a nice guy. She'll be glad to know you're the person who saved me and helped me during my first day to school." I said cheerfully. I was hoping to make oppa confident.

"Euhehe~ I'm excited to meet her. I guess she's pretty like my girl friend too... And maybe just as nice. Yepeunie~" He uses an aegyo kind of voice. This is the first time I've ever heard him use that. I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Yes oppa?" I replied with an equally aegyo-like voice. I giggled at the end.

"Hnnnng~ Why are you so cute? Your voice is cute! I wanna hug you right now~" He whines on the other line. I didn't know but I just felt so hot all of a sudden! I felt something warm and tingly inside.

"Oppa! I feel so embarrassed..." Just then I heard mommy knocking at my door.

"Tiffany? Are you still awake? Go to sleep now, it's late." She says behind the door. I sighed inside because I still wanted to talk with oppa some more.

"Okay mommy!" I shouted from my bed.

"Oppa, I have to hang up now. See you tomorrow." I tell oppa in a disappointed tone.

"Oh okay okay... Good night yepeunie~ I love you..." He says. I really felt happy when I heard him say that.

"I love you too oppa~"

. . .

We were already in the rented room at the noraebang place. We were singing and dancing! It was really fun. I was seated next to oppa. I was hugging his arm while all were partying. There were also some food and drinks for us to enjoy. Oppa then nudged me.

"Yepeunie, I'll just go to the restroom. I'll be back in right away okay?" He whispers and pinches my cheek. I just nod at him. He then leaves. Ji Eun sits beside me and hands me some snacks.

"Here Tiffany, have some of these! They are really good!" She excitedly says.

"Oh thank you!" I smiled and put one in my mouth. They were these little pork pieces. I then choked a bit because they were really spicy although a bit sweet! I fanned my mouth and signalled Ji Eun that I needed a drink.

"Oh sorry, here!" She hands me a full glass on water. I gulped it all slowly. It was funny... I sorta felt a slight sting in my throat... And a few moments after... I felt really dizzy... My vision darkened and I could hear voices...

"Oh I think it hit her already..."

"Hahaha! This slut... Let's take her to the room."

"I bet Taeyeon will have a hell of a good time with her..."

"Yeah... Haha! I hope she gets pregnant..."

Oh no... What's happening? I feel so weak and dizzy...


	20. Take Me Home

I still feel so dizzy... Wh-wh-where am I... Hiccup! Haha! I feel so light headed... Oh hey why is it a little dark in here? Hmmmm... Pretty soft and comfy though. I sit up a bit... Ooooh I feel dizzy... Haha! Hey wait! Isn't that oppa ? Why are we here in this room? Where are my classmates? Hiccup! Oohhh! I need to run to oppa now!

"Okay Kim. Have fun with that dirty teacher's pet. Haha! I wonder why everyone loves her so much? And oh! Check whether she is really a virgin like everyone thinks she is but I'm betting she's a slut undercover. Haha!" Hmmm... That sounds like Ji Eun. She slams the door and oppa punches the wall. Ooooh... Is he mad? I try to approach him.

"Oppa~ Hiccup!" I almost fell when I felt my feet get tangled... But oppa catches me... Hmm... What's happening to me now? Why is everything spinning? Haha! Hmmmm~ I feel so dizzy~

"Aish! Yepeunie, you're fucking drunk!" He exclaims. I frown. I am not drunk? How could I be drunk when all I drank is water? Hmph! I give him a slight slap on the chest. I giggled at his silliness.

"No! Not drunk! Haha!" I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tries to pull away.

"Aish... No... You're drunk... Just sit over there." He helps me sit down. He kept on cursing and sighing. I frowned at him and hugged him arm. He pushes me a bit. Huh?! Why is he being like this?!

" Oppuh! What's wrong with you? " I asked him while crossing my arms. He puts his arm around me and whispers into my ear.

"Nothing. It's just that you're drunk... Ji Eun is playing a really dirty prank on us... I knew she was always jealous of you. Aish that bitch... She thought I would rape you... Yepeunie I can't... You told me that you don't like that... That we should marry if we plan on doing that... You understand?" He tells me while rubbing my arm. I just furrowed my eyebrows. What? That's non sense! Haha! Why would Ji Eun do that? Hiccup! I hold oppa's hand.

"Oooooh~ Yeah. So... What now?" I look at oppa. He takes out a handkerchief and wipes my face. He fixes my hair. It was really hot inside here... Hiccup! What happened to the air conditioning?!

"Nothing... Go to sleep. I bet you feel sleepy..." He continues wiping the sweat on my face. I stare back at him.

"No... I feel really hot..." I begin to remove my blazer and unbutton my blouse. I felt so suffocated! Hiccup! Oppa suddenly grabs my hands and stops me from unbuttoning the third one. I gave him an angry look. I can see he was blushing and he was also sweating. I yanked his hands away and started to unbutton his shirt. I think he is also feeling hot that is why he is getting cranky.

"Holy shit! What are you doing?!" He grabs my hands again. Good thing I have unbuttoned it till his collarbone was showing. I bet he feels cooler now. Haha! I blinked a few times.

"It's hot! I was just helping you cool off!" I pouted and continued unbuttoning my blouse. He lunges and stops me again. Huh? What is wrong with him again?! I just wanna feel cooler too! Hiccup!

"Aish no! Stop that!" He shouts. I shook my head and struggled with him for a few minutes. He then lets go and stomps his feet to the door. He begins to kick, punch and bang the door really hard.

"Hey Ji Eun! Open the fucking door! Get me out of here!" He shouts over and over. Finally Ji Eun shouts back on the other end of the door. I move closer to hear them.

"Hahaha! I never knew she was that rough! Kim Taeyeon begging to get out? Why? Is the sheep wearing out the big bad wolf? What a disgusting slut!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Oppa growls. I feel scared all of a sudden because of his change in tone... Does he really want to get away from me now?

"Whatever! That's your punishment for being a trouble maker. Now let Miss Hwang enjoy you! Haha! I'm going..."

"Fuck you!" He banged the door real hard but it doesn't budge. I approach oppa and look at his hands. He could be hurt. As I walked I felt dizzy all of a sudden again... I tripped and fell on the floor. Ouch! I'm so clumsy... Haha! Oppa comes to help me but I wanna stay on the floor. I pull him down to sit with me and check on his hands. They had bruises. I don't know but I felt like crying all of a sudden. I caress his hands. He winces a bit from the pain I guess... Finally I felt tears come.

"Oppa! Why did you hurt yourself! You are so dumb!" I cried. He rubs the back of his neck.

"Aish! Now I'm the dumb one! Who was the one drinking more than she could handle?! Look who's drinking whatever anyone hands to her! You're the dummy!" He shouts. I began to scream and cry. I cried out really loud! Oppa! You are always mean to me! I am just trying to be nice to you! HUHUHUHUHUHU!

"Hey yepeunie~ Shush now~ Sorry... I didn't mean to-" He hugs me and rubs my back. I tried to calm down. I wrap my arms around him and burry my face onto his neck. We stayed like that for a few minutes. He then pulls away and kisses my cheek. He smiled at me and before he could move away... I wanted to kiss him! I had too! Hiccup! I wrap my arms around his neck and began kissing him on the lips. I seriously didn't know what I was doing but I just wanted to kiss him so badly! I closed my eyes and savoured his lips...

"Mmmm... Ahhh... Yepeunie...S-s-s-ssstop... Mm..." He said in between our kisses I pulled him closer to make the kiss deeper. I don't know but it felt so good... So pleasurable... I never felt like this before...

"Nnnnnn-nnnnooo..." I replied. We continued to kiss until I couldn't feel his resistance! Haha! I dominated our kiss! I felt his hand slowly caress my waist. I also felt out kiss becoming more intense and wet. Our tongues were sliding over each other... It feels so weird... I feel something weird inside me! Ohhh I feel so dizzy. We did this for who knows how long... I just wanted to enjoy me and oppa's time together... Hiccup!

"That's it. I need to take you home..."


	21. What Happened!

I slowly opened my eyes and shifted a bit... Ahhh... My head just hurts so much... Wh-wh-where am I anyways? Wait a sec... This is definitely not my room... I could feel someone's arms around me. I see it was oppa embracing me... He was topless! My eyes grew in shock and I immediately pulled away. I also noticed that I wasn't in my uniform anymore! I was wearing a huge shirt! Oh my gosh! What on earth happened?! Why is oppa half naked and what am I doing here in his room?! Mommy! He slowly opens his eyes and smiles at me.

"Waaa~ You're awake~" He says while yawning. He still has a huge smile on his face... What could he be so happy about?! Hmph! Oh God... Don't tell me... Don't tell me we... I lost my... AHHHHHHHH! I began to panic! Adding the throbbing pain in my head! Oh gosh! Just amazing!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed but oppa jumps up and covers my mouth. I could see that he was in his boxers. I quickly close my eyes. He pulls me to sit down.

"Yepeunie~ Don't scream or anything please... Listen to what I gotta say... It's not what you think." He whispers. He looks believable so I composed myself and nodded. I couldn't look at him... His bare chest makes me feel uncomfortable... Huhuhuhuhu~ What happened?

"Oppa... P-p-put a shirt on and some pants... You'll get a cold..." I looked away. I knew I was blushing intensely. I felt my cheeks burn... I mean we slept again together! With me in his clothes and him with barely anything on! God forgive me! Huhuhuhu! I don't know what happened to me! I'm sorry! I lost my purity to oppa... I cried and cried inside. Oppa comes back with a white shirt on and some sweat pants. He hands me some medicine and a glass of water. I began to tear up... My purity is gone! My head feels like bursting right now! Oppa takes the glass of water and puts it on his night stand. He holds me into his arms and lets my head rest on his chest... He kisses the crown of my head. I tried to stop myself for crying.

"Please stop crying... I can explain..." He whispers onto my hair. I stared up at him and waited for his explanation.

"What am I doing here oppa? Did we..." I nervously asked. He shakes his head.

"No! We... Didn't... " He rubs my back. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Then why am I here? Why am I wearing this? Where's my uniform?" I held the hem of what seeming is his clothes. He points to the chair.

"There... They're covered in vomit so I... Helped you change your clothes... "We both blushed when he said that.

"I figured to take you here because mom's not home till tomorrow lunch time. If I brought you to your place, your mom will flip out. Don't worry. I asked Yuri's help. I used your phone and called her. I told her to tell your mom that you decided to sleep over their house." He continues. I sighed in relief. But wait a sec... Vomit on my clothes?

"Oh thanks oppa... I can't really remember anything other than eating some snacks from Ji Eun and then I felt dizzy all of a sudden..." I told him honestly.

"Ji Eun gave you a glass of alcohol instead... You got drunk..." He told me. I was in utter shock! Why would she do that?!

"Oppa... Why would Ji Eun do such a thing?!" I asked him. He looks annoyed all of a sudden.

"I don't know. Don't ask me you dummy aish... Maybe to do a prank on you..." His tone changed.

"Did I pass out and vomited on my uniform? What else happened?" I continued to ask him. He scratches his head.

"Well yeah... And... As a prank. She put us together in a vacant room with you drunk and stuff... You really don't remember anything?" I shook my head at his question. He then nervously laughs. Hmmm... Is he hiding something from me now?

"What else happened?" I bugged him again. He stays silent for a moment.

"... It was hot inside the room so..." He looks really nervous.

"So?"

"So... You and I sweated and..." He looks away.

"And?"

"You..." There was another long pause.

"I what?"

"You... You fainted!" He forces out his answer. It doesn't seem convincing this time. I moved closer and stared into his eyes. He looks surprised and looks away.

"I did? Really?"

"Y-y-yeah! You fainted... Good thing our classmate arrived and unlocked the door..." He finished his sentence.

"So you brought me here... Why are you in your boxers when we were sleeping then?!" I asked again.

"Aish! Don't shout! I was in my boxers because those are my usual sleeping clothes! Aish! You weren't complaining when we cuddled on the bed!" He countered. My face immediately went red and felt like vomiting. I made weird 'about to vomit' sounds. I looked around and spotted his bathroom. I ran there and poured my heart out on the toilet. Oppa followed me and handed me a glass of water and tissue. He helped me wipe my mouth while rubbing my back.

"Aigoo... You okay? You look so pale!" He hugged me. I pulled away and shook my head.

"Don't oppa... I smell bad..." I said embarrassed. I mean I do smell like spoiled milk!

"Nah... I don't care... If you smell bad... Euhehehe~ You wanna take a bath with me?" He chuckles. I slapped his chest and walked out of the bathroom. I sat down on the bed with my hands on my head. It was hurting so bad and oppa is saying weird things! He sits beside me and puts an arm around my waist.

"Hey I was just joking... I've seen you almost naked anyways..." He whispers his last sentence but it was loud enough for me to hear! I punched his stomach hard. I mean really hard!

"Oppa! You... You're such a pervert!" I exclaimed. He was still holding his stomach.

"AAhhhh fuck! Why'd you? Ahh! Yeah I am a pervert but I didn't take away your virginity or anything! I love you! I love you enough to wait some five to eight years from now, twenty or maybe more! Just to make love to you once we get married! That's what you want right?! Do you know how painfully long that is? Aish and you punch me... Aish!" He crouches in pain on the floor. Ahhh! I guess I hurt him too much...

"I... I'm sorry..." I kneel to check on him. He lies on his back with a pained expression on his face.

"Come here..." He pulls me on top of him. Our bodies were so close. He fixes my hair and wraps his around me, pulling me closer. I gulped.

"Oppa... No..." I tried to break free from his grasp.

"I thought you were sorry? It hurts~ Make it up to me yepeunie~" He whines and uses his aegyo voice. I felt weak to the knees all of a sudden. We stared at each other for a while. His intense gazed made me feel uncomfortable and I blushed.

"I am... Please let me go..."

"Hnnng~ Don't wanna... Kiss me first... It'll make the pain disappear..." He continues whining. I rolled my eyes at his request. Oh my gosh... Oppa is so immature!

"No..." I struggled to break free from him but his grip around me was really tight.

"Come on... I practically saved your life again tonight... Come on yepeunie~" He puckers his lips. Ahhhh! He's right... I can't believe I'm giving in to him right now. I stopped resisting and lowered myself. I cupped his face and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"There." I said proudly while feeling a bit of heat on my cheeks. He furrows his eyebrows.

"That's it?! You can do better than that~" He pulls me closer again. I sighed. Why is he so hard-headed?!

"Oppa... I gave you a kiss already." I said as our noses touched. He shakes his head a bit, causing our noses to rub. I felt that I blushed harder now!

"Please kiss me more~" He pleaded.

"I don't know how to kiss you more oppa~" I said honestly. He pulls me closer and our lips touched again. I closed my eyes this time. I could feel him close and open his mouth a bit; putting his lips in between mine. He bites my lower lip a bit and tries to put his tongue my mouth. Our tongues flicked against each other... Slowly... WAIT NO! UGH. I-I-I can't understand... Why can't I stop kissing him now... Was I enjoying this kiss?! He pulls me closer and I can feel him suck on my tongue... I couldn't help it anymore...

"Mmmmm... Oppa..." I moaned in our kiss. I feel him smile against my mouth. He continues doing this for a few more minutes... I was feeling something weird inside. It made me want more of his kiss... AAHHHH TIFFANY STOP KISSING HIM... Huhuhuhu~ I can't! I want more! I start to lose my breath in our kiss but I wanted it to last a bit longer...

After a few more minutes, I felt something hard under my groin... I abruptly pulled away. Good thing oppa was already too engrossed on the kiss. I rmoved his arms around me. His eyes were closed while he was catching his breath. I furrowed my eyebrows and slowly sat up. My eyes widened in shock!

OH MY GOSH! There's a bulge in his pants! What should I do?! This is dangerous!


	22. Gotcha!

I quickly turned around and sat in a corner, covering my eyes and trying to forget what I just saw! What was that?! I mean guys get those when they are... Aroused? OH MY GOSH. I am so scared right now! Mommy! Leo! God, please don't let anything happen to me! It feels so weird seeing that... That huge thing!

"Uhn... Yepeunie~ Why did you stop?" Oppa says breathlessly. I became even more nervous! What should I do? Is he gonna do something weird again? But he said he loves me... He shouldn't do anything funny!

"Oppa! Don't come near me! Just don't!" I shouted from my place. I didn't move a bit. I was scared that if I turned around, I would see it again! Ah nooooooo!

"Aish... Ah fuck! I'm hard! Oh damn! Aish!" He then said. He must've seen it too. Oh gosh, even he reacted badly!

"Oppa what should we do?!" I shouted again.

"Maybe you should do something about it?"

"No!" I screamed.

"Okay fine! Uhn... Oh shit... It's still hard... Aish wait here yepeunie! I'll just be in the bathroom for a while... I'll be back in a couple of minutes..." I hear oppa say. I remained in my position while waiting for oppa... Is it really like this here? I mean... Girls and boys wanna "do" it without marriage? What on earth is that? That is insane! Does oppa... Does he wanna... "Do" it with me? AHHHHHH! I'm scared!

After a few minutes I heard the bathroom room door open but I just remained sitting in the corner. What did oppa do inside there? Ahhhh... I wanna go home now! I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me.

"Yepeunie~" I heard oppa whisper in my ear... His hot breath surprises me that I jump up in shock.

"OPPA!" I furrowed my eyebrows. He stands up and smiles at me. He points to his crotch... Oh it's gone... Ahhh! Oh my gosh! Did I just look at his crotch?! I quickly covered my eyes and turned around.

"See? It's gone! Why are you acting scared? Euhehehe~ So cute~" Oppa snickers. He gives me another hug from the behind. He starts sniffing my back. AHHHHH! What is he doing?! I don't know why! But I feel scared all of a sudden. I try to remove his arms.

"Hey hey... What's wrong? Just because you saw a bulge you got scared? You wanna see the real thing?" He tightens his grip. What? No way! Just as he was saying those awfully scary things, I felt my face become hot again!

"Ahhhhh!" I shouted. He covers my mouth and pulls me. When I resisted, he carried me. I tried to break free but he was too strong! I sigh in defeat... He brings me to his bed and makes me sit down.

"You know I was kidding right? But if you really wanna see it, I'll show it. Euhehehe! Just kidding again! Yepeunie~ If I scared you... If 'it' scared you, I apologize... I couldn't help it!" He removes his hand from my mouth and touches my hand. He looks sorry... I just nodded at him.

"But oppa! Couldn't help it?! You should learn how to control yourself!" I scolded him. I removed his hand and crossed my arms. I tried to look as pissed as possible so he would take me seriously. I'm really trying hard to hide my fear right now! He pulls my arm and holds my hand again.

"Yepeunie~ Don't be mad like that... What happened to me was natural... I couldn't help it... You turned me on..." Oppa sounds shy all of a sudden. His statement made me feel a disgusted. I don't know! Who knows what goes on in men's heads right?! I have never been 'turned on' before... I don't think it's necessary. I stayed silent, thinking what words to tell him...

"Are you mad at me?" He asks softly. I guess he was embarrassed like I was too. I shook my head and gave him a smile. His expression brightened up a bit. Good riddens!

"Ahh yes! Euhehehe! I'll try controlling myself next time... Sometimes I can't help it... You're really my type..." Oppa's face and his ears went red as he was talking. He rubs his neck and turns away. Really his type? Me? Awww~ That's sweet of him to say that.

"I don't know what to say." I told his honestly. He looks at me and pinches my cheek.

"You could at least say I'm your type too, right?" He smiles now. Hmmmm... My type? I don't wanna hurt oppa's feelings... But the truth is... He isn't really my type... I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey what does that mean?" Oppa referred to the expression I showed him. Oh gosh should I tell him?

"Ahh nothing. Haha!" I forced a smile. I guess oppa noticed it.

"Ehh? Come on... If I'm not your type, say it. You know it's okay. Euhehehe! Just tell me..." He moves closer and puts an arm around me. At first I was hesitant... But if he says so maybe I should tell him...

"Well... I like tall... Guys." I carefully studied his expression. He blinks a few times.

"And?" He urges me to continue.

"... I like guys who aren't too buff but I don't like skinny guys. I like neat looking guys. I really don't care too much if they're handsome. If their personality is okay and they are nice then I guess they can be my type." I continued. He nods.

"Ahh... Euhehehe~ That's strange... You have a boy like me? I'm not all of that, especially the 'tall' part." He rubs the back of his neck. I guess he feels hurt. I hug him.

"That's not true... You have a nice personality and I... I really find you cute." I said honestly and I started to blush at my own words. He chuckles.

"I know I'm cute. Thanks? Euhehe~ Uhh... Yepeunie... I just wanna ask you... I mean... We're in the modern world now and stuff... Why do you wanna have sex after you get married? Why not... I don't know... Before that..." He asks nervously. I gave him a weird look.

"Oppa... That's the right time. I mean purity is a gift and it should be respected. It should be given to the right person and the person you'll spend your life with. It is sacred just like marriage." I explained to him. He doesn't look too happy about it though.

"Ohhh... I see... The guy who will marry you must really be lucky... I hope it's me. Euhehehe~" He whispers but I could hear it. What does that supposed to mean?!

"Oppa! What?!" I asked him. I felt rather pissed off because he said he was going to control himself and here he is saying these weird stuff again! Hmph! Sometimes he can be so sweet, sometimes he is scary.

"Nothing! I love you! Aish... Why can't you be drunk all the time... Aish... Come on... I'll bring you to your house. I might not control myself when it's just the two of us here." He says while standing up. Oppa is really weird today...

"Oppa... Thanks again. Please stop acting weird..." I told him. I know, we might get into another fight again but if I can be honest with him, I think our relationship will be okay.

"You're really that blunt are you?" He turns around and rubs the back of his neck. He has a small smile on his so I think he's not angry. Thank God! I smiled at him and shook my head.

"No. Just being honest. If we're honest to each other oppa... Our relationship will be strong and built on trust." I said while approaching him.

"Oh... Euhehehe~ Then I must have been doing a good job? Euhehe~ Since we have to be honest to each other... I wanna tell you something... But you shouldn't be mad." He anxiously tells me.

"Hmm? What is it oppa?"

"Ahhh... When you were drunk... You did things to me... I tried my best to not give in. I tried so hard... But then we made out on the floor... And you were on top of me... Yeah... I'm sorry I lied about it." He explains. At first, I was shocked. What would my mother think if she finds out! I'll never see daylight again! But then I realized I was drunk so no worries.

"Oh... It's okay oppa... I mean I was drunk then..." I nervously laughed. I also felt so embarrassed for my actions. I guess oppa thought I would like to do that too that is why he is acting strange.

"Euhehe~ Thanks for understanding... And there's nothing to be sorry about Yepeunie~" He hugs me. We stay in that position for a while.

"Oppa. I wanna go home~"

. . .

Oppa and I headed to our house. We hailed a taxi. It was about eight in the morning. Good thing it was a Saturday. I know mommy has an early schedule to attend to but... I am not sure if it is really today or tomorrow! It's a risky situation. But I don't wanna bother Yuri now, she's probably sleeping! We went out of the cab and carefully sneaked our way in... Careful not to be seen by anyone! Oppa says the only way to get to my room is through the window. I was scared to fall while climbing up but mommy is scarier!

Oppa taught me how to climb up and he followed. We successfully got inside the balcony and good thing I forgot to lock it. We went inside my room. He places my backpack near the desk.

"Finally! Home sweet home!" I swirled my arms around. Oppa just laughed at me. He approaches me and wraps his arms around me.

"Cutie... Aish... We're gonna be apart again..." He whispers. His arms were around my waist. I put my hands on his chest and smile.

"Yeah but we'll still see each other oppa." I beamed at him. He smiled back and I felt so good looking at his bright face.

"Yepeunie~" He comes nearer... Our faces almost touching. I knew he wanted another kiss. Maybe I have gotten used to it already. I just closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch.

"Mmmmm... I... Love... You... Yepeunie..."

Our kiss became deeper and deeper...

The door suddenly opens! OH MY GOSH NOOOOO!

"WHAT ON BLAZES! TIFFANY!"


	23. Scared of Things

Me and oppa panicked! Oh what should I do? I'm practically done for! God help me now! Please don't let anything bad to me and oppa's relationship and please don't let anything bad happen to my oppa... I'm sorry for being a sinner! Please help me!

"Young man! Have you no decency whatsoever!" It was Mrs. Jenner, our nanny since my childhood. She was a close friend of mommy. She decided to come to Korea with us since she felt like family to us so much. She always runs errands for mommy and she only comes here to clean the house every weekends. Mrs. Jenner is really protective of me and I guess I am her favourite among us siblings.

She pulls away oppa and slaps his face really hard! Oppa blinked for a few times. I held Mrs. Jenner so she won't hurt oppa anymore.

"The fuck?!" Oppa growled and caressed the spot where nanny slapped him.

"Nanny don't! He's nice! I let him do it." I tried to calm down Mrs. Jenner but she was really furious about it. Nanny furrows her eyebrows and place a hand on her forehead.

"Child, I am going to tell your mother about this! I think you will be grounded and get a good scolding!" She shouts. I gasped and pulled nanny's arm.

"Please nanny don't! Please don't ever tell her! I will tell her myself nanny!" I pleaded and I knew I was getting really teary eyed at that moment. I hope she tries to hear me out. I can see oppa glaring at nanny. I hope he doesn't do anything mean! Oppa isn't really patient with old folks. He thinks they're just being unreasonable most of the time.

"Hey what's going on- Hey! It's your boy friend!" Leo suddenly peeks from my door. Nanny looks at Leo shocked. Oh no! Now only my mommy doesn't know about me and oppa! What should I do?!

"Leo, I saw your sister kissing this boy. Here! They were alone in the room!" Mrs. Jenner raised her voice. Leo's eyes widened and suddenly a smirk appeared on his face. He finally enters and laughs. This is not funny Leo! I slap his arm.

"HAHAHA! So you did use the book! Tiff, now you really know 'How to make out in Korean'... And perhaps... More~" He smirks at me. I slapped his arm harder! I face felt really hot as me oppa looked at each other, it was so embarrassing! Nanny was more enraged, she charges at oppa. Good thing me and Leo held her.

"Why you hooligan!" Nanny shouts and pulls oppa's collar.

"Nanny please listen to me. He's nice and we weren't doing anything nasty! I swear I'm telling the truth! I did it! I made the first move!" I began to tear up. Every time I cry, I know nanny always has a weak spot for me. I hope she listens to me. She then has a worried expression on her face when she saw my tears.

"Deary, okay stop crying. Let's talk about this downstairs alright?"

. . .

"Please nanny, don't ever tell mommy... It's true that he is my boy friend but nothing really happened between us." I explained over and over. That's all I could reveal because if I told the whole story of how me and oppa slept together and the other details of that, I'm dead. Now nanny's expression changed into a gentler one. I knew nanny is kind hearted enough to consider listening to me. Oppa still looks pissed but he was silent. Leo and nanny were sitting across the table. Leo was making weird faces. I knew he just wanted to tease me.

"Okay child, I believe you but please don't ever let anything happen to you or else I will castrate that boy friend of yours." She gives me a warning. I pitied oppa but I do think he needs some castrating... I mean he's always so perverted... I think I can live without 'doing it'. I think it's love that matters most. If it's just for pleasure, that's not love... Me and oppa nod, although I'm not quite sure that he understood. Leo laughs at us. He bent across the table to whisper something to me.

"I like that he doesn't really understand what the hell nanny is saying. Hahaha! I like this guy for you. I hope he brings out the bad girl in you. Hahaha!" He chuckles and I slap his face! What on earth is he talking about?! He runs up to his room waving like some weirdo. Hmph! I hate Leo.

"Boy, go home before her mother sees you." Nanny shoos oppa away. I accompanied oppa to the way out. Before he left we gave a peck on the lips to each other and smiled.

"Oppa, I'm sorry if nanny was harsh. She was just a bit protective of me." I apologized. He shakes his head and smiles.

"Nah... It's okay. I understand... I thought my face would get ripped. Euhehe~ That is one scary granny..." We laughed and each other and bid our goodbyes.

Till now I am really worried about me and oppa's relationship. I'm afraid that mommy might not accept us. Oppa is a mile different from my previous boyfriends. I had one who was math wizard, one who was a son of a pastor and my most serious one, who was an acolyte. All those guys had an awful hard time with mommy. So I'm really worried for oppa. Not that I think he isn't worthy but he's very... I don't know... Eccentric?

. . .

Me and Yuri were in the cafeteria during lunch break and we decided to have a girl to girl talk about that noraebang incident. I knew she was gonna flip out and stuff but I also knew that was just a nice friend who worries for me.

"Aish Pani-ah! At first when he called I was like 'fuck you! What did you do to Pani!' But then I realized that if he was gonna do something to you, he shouldn't have called me. I was really scared that your mom might found out you got drunk and slept in his house!" She angrily whispers.

"Thanks Yuri... It was nice of Taeyeon to. I think he did save me again. Just so you know, nothing really happened between us. I'm planning to tell the adviser about what Ji Eun did. Maybe I will ask Taeyeon to come with me then..." I whispered back.

"Yeah! That bitch should get punished big time! But wait Pani-ah... If you did sleep at Kim's house, how'd you get home?" Yuri scooted closer to me.

"We sneaked into my room and Mrs. Jenners and Leo caught us in my room! Good thing I convinced them to keep it a secret for a while."

"Oh that's aweseome! I hope that you can introduce Kim to your mom so everything's legal." She added. I nodded at her. I do pray that... Something tells me, that my feelings for oppa are getting really really serious. I don't usually submit myself to anyone like I do to him... Why do I keep on yearning for him? I've never felt like this way with any of my previous relationships... I can't afford anything to break us apart...

. . .

It's been a few weeks and mommy is still too busy to meet oppa... I guess we will have to wait a bit more till mommy gets free time. She always goes home to late and leaves really early. I don't wanna stress her out right now. I continue thinking till I arrived at the restroom. I just got into the cubicle to pee. After I closed the door, I heard someone who just entered the restroom, crying really loud.

"Jiyeon-ah, it's okay... Don't cry anymore. That guy is a jerk anyways." One girl said.

"I don't care! I love him so much!" The one crying replied.

"Aigoo! Stop crying! I can't believe he broke up with you! He has the issues, not you!"

"Huhuhu! No! It was all my fault! He broke up with me because I couldn't 'do it' with him! I was a scaredy-cat! I should've given him more attention! I should've have 'done it' with him! Now it's too late!"

"No Jiyeon-ah! It's not your fault! Men get bored easily so he wants that from you. Just because you declined it doesn't mean he has to break up with you!"

"But I love him so much! I should've given him what he wanted then we could've still been together now!" She continues to cry.

"Aish! Let's go home!" I heard them exit the rest room. I went out wondering to myself... Do boys here really think that way? No... Oppa is different... But... Why do I suddenly feel afraid that he might leave me? I'm scared... He might think I'm boring one day when he gets tired of bugging me for 'it'... I know he doesn't tell me directly but sometimes I feel that he is showing me that... He wants 'that'. Maybe I'm paranoid? But... We just got together... Think about it Tiff... Why did he ask about that marriage thing... Is he interested? What? I-I-I don't wanna lose him... Should I try to be more exciting to him?

Suddenly my phone rings and it breaks my trail of thoughts. I answer it nervously.

"Hi yepeunie~ Let's go home together." It was oppa. I suddenly thought about what happened to the girl whose boy friend broke up with her... Maybe I shouldn't... But I should try to be more exciting!

"Hi Tae-Tae~ Ummm sure." I tried to reply in my sweetest tone.

"Eh? Who's Tae-Tae?" He replies. If he could see me in the other line, he would see how red my face turned!

"Ahhh... It's you. I just wanted to give you a nickname, oppa. Just forget about it. Haha!" I nervously laughed...

"Awww~ I like it... Euhehehe~ So I'll be at the gate 'kay? See you!"

"Okay, see you~" I hung up and went on my way to the gate. I saw oppa waving at me and I ran to hug him. I didn't care if people could see. I wanted to be more affectionate to him. We held hands on our way to the bus stop while chatting and stuff. I tried being clingy to him. Then we got in the bus and continued to chat. While we were chatting, I couldn't help but remember what happened in the restroom... Does oppa think I'm boring? Am I too strict with my beliefs? We chatted till we arrived at our house.

Oppa accompanies me to our gate and we gave each other our goodbye kisses.

"Sleep well yepeunie~ I don't think I can sleep in our house tonight. It's so boring there without you... I mean, without anything to do... Euhehe~" He rubs the back of his neck and laughs. It's boring? Oh gosh... He is starting to get bored? What should I do?

"Oh... You should watch some television or listen to some music then oppa." I suggested him.

"Yeah I could but I want something more exciting! Well, you should go in now. It's getting colder." He pushes me to our gate. He... He wants something more exciting? Oh gosh... Should I show him something exciting? I slowly turn around and nervously gulp. I try to compose myself. You can do this Tiff!

"If you still get bored later Tae-Tae, you can drop over my room later. Mom's not home tonight. We can... You know... Talk... And stuff..." I put my hands on his chest. Wow, amazing idea Tiff! 'Talk and stuff', sounds exciting! God! I'm sorry! I feel so weird right now!

"Euhehehe sounds exciting to me..." He smirks and pulls me closer.

Oh no what have I gotten myself into!


	24. Excuse Me!

Me and Oppa arrived in my room. I sit on the bed and he locks the door. My hands were growing sweaty... He walks and stands in front me. He's got big smile on his face. I knew right then and there that he was up to something! I tried to stay calm and look as normal as possible. You know what? I was a total nervous wreck deep down! I gave him a big smile.

"So... What should we do now?" Oppa cups my face... I-I-I don't know! I hold his hand and pull him down so we can sit together. He wraps his arms around my waist and he nuzzles into my neck which made me shiver a bit! I hope he didn't notice!

"Whatever you want?" I tried to sound as cheerful as possible. Oppa raised one of eyebrows and he began to smirk. I felt even more surprised when he gave a kiss on my neck... I-I-I mean it's the first time he's ever done that! It feels weird!

"You sure? You might not like it though... Euhehe~" He holds may hand and makes our fingers interlace. Now... I really got scared... If he says I won't like it, then it probably is what I think it is... He wants "it". But Tiff! What if ... If you back out, he gets annoyed and leaves you? I can't let that happen! I need oppa so much... I love him...

"What makes you say that?" I laid my head on his chest. I didn't want him to see my nervous expression. I could feel his heart thumping as hard as mine. Tiff, are you really gonna do this?

"Euhehe~ I don't know. I wanna do sorts of stuff to you right now... I mean, do all sorts of stuff with you... Euhehehe~ You're pretty..." I feel oppa kiss the crown of my head. I pulled away. Am I gonna back out now? But I'm scared! I hope he doesn't sense that I'm nervous though. I smiled again. I thought I should let him know that I was willing to...

"Oppa I want you..." I whispered. I knew I looked a bit shameful. I mean, girls should be like this sometimes right? I want oppa to stay with me... Oppa what have you done to me! Are we gonna seriously gonna do it? I have never watched porn before, well, maybe... But by accident of course! It's also Leo's fault! I mean, it looks... Disgusting... And they're making weird sounds... Is that really love making? It doesn't look lovely to me... And why do guys even watch those?!

How will I start doing it? I asked Leo for some magazines a few days ago because I was curious... The feeling of oppa and I 'making out' in his room made me curious... At first he was like 'haven't you mastered the art of making out in Korean yet with your boy friend?'... So I punched him, he made me borrow one. One is enough. But then, I couldn't even get pass the first few pages... it was so disgusting! After fifteen minutes of reading, I gave it back to Leo and threw up my dinner... Good bye spaghetti...

I brush away those thoughts and think of oppa as someone really pleasant... Someone that I really love... I really want to make him happy. Here goes nothing!

I cupped his face and began to kiss him. I straddled myself on him. I was really embarrassed! But... I have to prove to oppa that I'm not boring! He was a bit surprised but he accepted my invitation.

"Taeyeon-Oppa... Mmmm..." I moaned into our kiss. I knew he wanted to hear me say that... I tried to make sound like those I hear from Leo's videos. UGH! This is just so embarrassing! I can't believe I'm doing this! Oppa wraps him arms around me and pulls me closer.

"Uhnnn... What the fuck are you doing? Ahn..." He groans and I feel something really weird right now! It makes me want more of our kiss! This is crazy! Tiff, when you get there, there's no turning back! If you back out, he might leave you! I run my hands through his soft hair. He groans even more... Does he like it? What's next?

"Oppa... Let's do it..." I moaned again. This time, he opens his eyes and pushes me away. I stopped with my face really red from embarrassment! I sit beside him, looking down. I was so ashamed of myself. I began to tear up silently. NOOO! What to do?! Now I know how it feels to be rejected!

"Hey... Why... Why are you being like this all of a sudden?" He puts his arm around me and whispers to my ear. I ignored him and continued to sob. It was so embarrassing! I can't face him right now! I can feel him wipe my tears and peck my cheek over and over. Somehow... I felt relieved... I didn't know why but I felt the need to stop crying. I look at him and stares back at me worriedly. I rubbed my eyes and they were puffy.

"I don't wanna be a boring girl friend to you oppa... I wanna make you happy..." I replied honestly. He smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"Who told you that you were boring? You're exciting to me! And you always make me happy. Don't try to force yourself on me if you're not ready or if you don't want to... Truth is, I want you... So bad... Euhehe~ But I would be happier to feel that you really wanna do it with me..." He hugs me. I nodded.

"... But I want to." I looked him straight in the eye. I wanted oppa to know that I was dead serious about it! We stared at each other for a while. He licks his lips.

"You sure your mom won't come home yet?" He comes closer to me. I nodded. He starts to kiss my neck. It was... Weird! I could feel oppa's tongue around my neck and up to my jaw. I froze! I feel him peck my cheeks and finally my lips. He goes really slow, for some reason, he was making me weaker and weaker...

"Euhehe~ You're so cute..." He pulls away a bit and smiles, I felt myself blush so much! Oppa... He dives back and gives me a deep kiss. This time I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushes and pushes till I felt my back hit the mattress... I can't believe this is gonna happen!

"Oh damn you're hot you know..." He says under his breath I didn't know what to say... I'm such a clueless girl! My eyes grew in shock when I felt oppa's hands groping around my body. Good thing he couldn't see how shocked I was since he was busy kissing my neck... It didn't take too long... I could feel something hard on oppa... Was I successful? This is the scary part! My heart was beating crazy! He pulls away and kneels. He was looking weirdly at me... It was scary! It was as if he was going to eat me alive... He starts to take off his shirt... OH MY GOSH! He was topless! Even though oppa was a guy, I could see he takes good care of his skin... His skin was white and and... Clear. It looks so smooth! I couldn't help it but I closed my eyes. I was so shy...

"Pani-ah... Take off your clothes..." He says. My eyes opened in shock and I was even more shocked to see him pulling down his pants!

"Excuse me?!" I said in shock.


	25. Special Favour

Oppa was so handsome... He had a nice body... But... That's was when I realized that I wasn't really ready... I just froze while Taeyeon-oppa was straddling me. I felt so helpless and useless... I couldn't even make things exciting for me and oppa...

"Hey, come on~" Oppa said as he was just in his boxers. I thought I could do it! But it seems like I'm too scared to even see his bare body! I closed my eyes and bit my lips... Be ready Tiff... Be ready for the worse! I feel oppa unbutton my uniform. I just let him... I can't turn back now... But then he suddenly stops. I slowly open my eyes when I felt him stop all his movements and he gets off me.

"Oppa?" I sit up. He turn his back and sits at the edge of the bed. Oh no... He's upset... Ahhhh! I ruined everything! I crawl beside him. Oppa looks down and has both of his hands together.

"Pani-ah, I don't think you really want this..." He says in a sad tone. I felt how disappointed he was... I hug him from the back.

"I'm sorry... I thought-" I tried to explain myself but he covers my mouth.

"Euhehe~ Don't be... Why are you really doing this? If it's just because you don't wanna be boring, it's not like you at all..." Oppa tells me. He caught me! I should tell him the truth now! I now he'll hear me out! But what if gets upset and leaves me? Ahhhhhh! God help me! Amen. He lets go of my mouth. I nervously cleared out my throat... Here I go!

"You always did stuff for me... Even though it was really difficult for you... I just wanted to do something like this for you to prove that I really love you so much oppa... And I... I don't want you to leave me..." I said honestly. He stands and puts on his clothes. I was really surprised! Is oppa gonna leave me now?!

"I won't. I fell in love with you because you were exactly the way you are. I mean, yeah, I wanna do it with you but more than that, I want us both to enjoy it. I feel like raping someone if they aren't enjoying it like I do so no worries yepeunie. But, you're really good at making out now. Euhehehe~" Oppa smiles as he pulls his pants up. I blushed... He approaches me and gives me a hug.

"Oppa... Don't leave..." I hugged him tighter. I can't believe I backed out... I'm such a failure! But I couldn't do it! I cried inside... I don't want oppa to leave yet...

"Ah okay... But what are we gonna do?" He pulls me to him so I'm straddling him. It feels really weird to be a bit more intimate than we usually are but I guess that's part of the whole relationship thing... I pout.

"I'm not sure..." I replied. He smiles. The kind of smile that makes you worried... Is he up to something again?!

"Hmmm... Do you have a laptop?" He rubs my back. I shook my head. Leo has the laptop. I'm not really fond of technology... I'll end up breaking it anyways so I don't bother.

"Oooh okay... I can use my phone. Come here..." He takes out his phone. I get off oppa and sit beside him.

"I watch these when I'm bored... Euhehe~ I think you will learn a lot from these..." He excitedly says. I focus on the screen of his phone. I can hear hard breathing... What is he showing me? Oppa puts his arms around me and we both anticipate what will happen... The scene changes to a girl. Her face was close to the screen... She then holds onto something... Something like a thick rod? But it's fleshy and a bit black... What? Wait a sec...

"Suck it babe~" The voice in the video said. The girl smirks and stops stroking the thing. She puts it in her mouth. It was huge by the way! She sucks on it and bob her head up and down. What is she doing?

"Oppa... What are we watching?" I hug him. He turns off his phone and laughs really hard. I furrowed my eye brows.

"Euhehehe~ Ahh nothing special..." He continues to laugh. I frowned. So I tried to snatch his phone away and look at it again.

"What is it?!" I whined while trying to get his phone. He climbed on my bed and hid his phone behind his back. I was annoyed that he didn't want to show it to me! I also climbed on the bed and tried to take his phone.

"Eh! Nothing! Euhehehe~" He still has it behind his back. I hate it when he likes to play around like this! It is really tiring! I approach him and he still doesn't give it!

"Oppa! What were you showing me?!" I shouted. He shakes his head, laughing at me. Hmph!

"Just something we'll be doing in the future! Euhehe~" He smirks. I really can't understand him!

"Oppa! Give it to me! Give it!" I shouted over and over while attempting to take it from his hands.

"Hey Tiff! Take it easy! Taeyeon will give to you don't worry!" I hear Leo shout from the other side of the door. My face turned red! I sighed and gave up. I sat in the middle of my bed, tired. Oppa hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, sorry... I just wanted to make things fun~" I sighed. I should be more patient with oppa. He's nice but really playful.

"Oppa, you're so mean sometimes." I puffed my cheeks. He laughed hard again.

"I'm not mean... Just naughty. Euhehehe~ I'll let you watch it if you promise to do a favour for me." He negotiates. I raised my eye brow.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah... Since you want things to be exciting and all... Don't worry. I won't get you pregnant... I mean I won't get you in trouble. Euhehe~" He holds me in his arms. Did he just say he won't get me pregnant?! What is he really up to now?!

"I don't wanna watch it anymore..." I told him while frowning. He continues to smile. His smile is really cute especially when oppa's dimples are showing... How can I stay upset at him when he is so cute and adorable like that...

"Awww~ Come on~ It's exciting! We'll enjoy it." He insists. I can't say no to him twice. That'll just hurt his feelings. So, I decided to give to give it a go! That's right Tiff! A little sacrifice for oppa! You can do it!

"Hmmm... Okay. What's the favour?" I looked at him and he licks his lips.

"Give me a blowjob. Euhehehe~" He whispers into my ear. I furrowed my eyebrows. What is oppa talking about? I don't own a blowjob so I can't give him any... What's a blowjob anyway? Hmmmm... I was confused.

"Blowjob? I don't have one." I replied honestly. He begins to laugh hysterically. Huh?! What's so funny... I can't believe he's making fun of me again!

"Euhehe~ You're really an angel. Do you know what a blowjob is?" He kisses my cheek. I thought hard... Hmmm... Blowjob? Blow... Job... Ahhhh! I can't think of anything about it... I've never heard of it before...

"Is it related to economics?" I asked since there was a mention of jobs. Also 'blow', which is synonymous to inflation, probably market inflation. Wait... Does he need help in our economics lesson? Hmmmm... I'm confused. He laughs again. Huh?! Still not close? What's a blowjob anyways?!

"EUHEHEHEHE! No you baby! Aish! Let's just watch this and you'll find out what a blowjob is... And you said yes remember so no backing out!" He holds me closer and I just nod. We watched it again. I looked at the video closely. Where's the blowjob there? Is it the big black thing the girl is sucking? I can hear oppa laughing while we were watching it. I focused closely... After a few moments.

"Ahhhh! I'm cumming! Oh shit!" A guy's voice said. Something white spurted out of the long black thing... The girl continues to suck and she even gulps it... WAIT A SECOND. WAIT A SEC! The camera slowly zooms out! My eyes widened in utter shock! The big long thing was a black guy's... So the girl was sucking the guy's...

I immediately headed to the bathroom and I felt like puking! I filled the toilet with vomit! It was so disgusting! So that's the blowjob?! My face turned red!

"Pani-ah! Are you okay? Will I still get my blowjob?"


	26. Can't Sleep?

I threw up... Ahhh... I don't feel so good... What was that?! Hmph! I can't believe oppa wants... Wait... He wants me to suck his... But... AHHHHHH! Ewwww! There's no way I'm putting something that guys use for peeing in my mouth! I throw up again. I feel oppa approach me. He kneels down and rubs my back. My eyes squint at him...

"Aish. I didn't know you would react that way... Didn't you feel any tingle inside? Huh?" Oppa kisses my ear. I felt really cold and my hands are breaking into a cold sweat... Yep, no tingles. Just... Disgust I guess... I feel so sick thinking about it... Stop it Tiff! It'll only make you pale and weak!

"N-n-no." I said softly. Oppa blushes. I guess he was embarrassed for what he did. He hugs me from behind. I try to push him away. I think it's more disgusting to cuddle next to the toilet with my vomit there... I didn't want him to feel disgusted too. I did too much stupid things already.

"Oppa... I... Think you... Need to... Go home..." I told him. His face was like a baby puppy begging to be pet... Awww~ So cute but eekkk... That video!

"I'm sorry. Are you upset? I just wanted things to be fun..." There he goes again... How can oppa pull off being so pervy and act innocent then get away with it? My heart melts when he smiles and acts affectionate like that... I shook my head and pointed at the toilet.

"A little... Only because I felt disturbed... Maybe because I'm not used to it. I know that oppa... I'm sorry if I ruined the fun we were supposed to have." I coughed. I still can't over that nasty video! I need to get over it!

"Well I thought you were fine with it. I guess it was too much for you... I mean you know... No penetra-" I cover his mouth. I shake my head. I felt sick all over again.

"OPPA GO HOME ALREADY! OUT!"

. . .

"Yepuenie~ Are you still upset? I'm sorry okay..." Oppa rubs my hand. We were in the bus, on the way to school. I roll my eyes. I mean, I just feel so uncomfortable since last night. I can't believe I am such a kill joy. Now oppa might think I find him disgusting... What if he decides to leave me because of that?! But my beliefs... What about purity? What about chastity?!

"No... Just... Well..." I couldn't tell him straight... I don't wanna argue with or stay upset for too long but I just feel like I need some time to think about what I have gotten myself into... I need some time to breathe... He pecks my hand, stroking it. He looks so apologetic... I should forgive him and try to be cool about it. I guess that's what I should do.

"Yepeunie~" Oppa smooches my hand over and over. I blushed and giggled. It tickles a bit!

"Aww~ Oppa... I'm not upset. I just need to loosen up I guess..." I gave him a smile. He then loses his innocent smile... Or was I paranoid? Why is he smirking all of a sudden...

"Euhehehe~ I can help you 'loosen up'. Do you really want to?" He sounds so mischievous right now! But I should trust him right? I thought for a while. He kisses my neck so I push him. People might see us!

"Oppa, not here... I'll talk to you about that after class..." I smiled back shyly. Oppa pouts cutely. He's so adorable! But decency... Think about decency Tiff! Oppa sighs and slumps himself on the seat.

"Aish. Okay. But I want you to make it up to me... You got me all excited then you back out. It hurts you know!" Oppa whines. When he wants something, he really has to get it which is kinda scary. He's really possessive sometimes...

"I promise to make it up to you. But oppa, let's take things slow. Don't give me a reason to freak out..." I told him right on. He sits up.

"Alright then! I'll wait for you. You have to make it up to me today." The way he talks makes me worried. I mean, does that mean he's upset about me vomiting... But it was bad of me to lead him on and give up all of a sudden... I kissed his cheek.

"Hmmm... Sorry for being a kill joy." I said shyly. He laughs and kisses my hand.

"Euhehe~ You're so cute, Later, I'll make you enjoy. Don't worry no sucking involved."

Wow, that sounds very reassuring oppa. I wonder what we will be doing later. We go to class once we arrived at school.

. . .

I was doing my review on the bench near the field. It was just break time. Yuri was having dance practice for a school presentation. I just flipped the pages while reading and stuff. At the back of my head, I was really nervous for later... Oppa is being weird! Suddenly, my phone vibrates.

"Yepeunie~ Where are you? I'm done talking with the counsellor... I wanna kiss you now~ 3"

the text said.

"Near the field. You can come here if you want oppa. :D"

I replied.

"Okay. I'm on my way now~ See you~"

I smiled when I read his reply. I know, I've been anxious but I wanna be with oppa again. Am I weird? I guess we belong to each other because we're both weirdoes. I giggled at my own silly thoughts.

"Tiff. Can I talk to you?" I look up and it was Buck. Oh no! What if oppa sees us?! I nervously gulp.

"Ah Buck. Hi. Umm can you um..." I nervously look around. Oppa might just be around by now!

"Tiff I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry. Please, I like you a lot. I'm worried for you. Stop being with Kim. He's no good for you." Buck embraces me tightly and he begins to cry. I can see that other people were staring at us. I tried to push him away. I wasn't worried that my classmates might see me hugging Buck, I'm worried that oppa might see us and he gets into a jealous fit.

"You don't know what you're saying. I forgive you but I won't let you talk about Taeyeon that way. I like Taeyeon. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for you." I replied honestly.

"Tiff! Listen to me. I don't want you to fall for his pretentious acts-"

"Enough..." I walk away as fast as I can. I dialled oppa's number. Come on oppa, pick up... Pick up.

"Yes?~" He says on the other line. I hope he didn't see me hug Buck...

"Where is my oppa?" I asked sweetly.

"Hmmm... I don't know... You were hugging him a while ago..." He answers in a mocking tone. Oh no! He saw it! Golly, I have to explain myself now! It's not what he thinks it is!

"Oppa that was nothi-"

"Shush... If it really was nothing... Then prove it." His tone scares me.

"I will. Tell me where you are?" I then feel someone hug me from behind. I gasped in surprise. It was oppa! The way he holds me... It just had to be him! I turn around. I was right! He pulls me into a nearby bush.

"Now prove it." He stares intensely into my eyes. I gulped.

"He was apologizing but then he hugged me out of the blue. He told me to leave you but I told him that I like you and you alone..." I said honestly. He has arms crossed and he looked like he was thinking hard.

"Why I atta beat the crap outta that motherfucker! My yepeunie can't lie. By the way... I'll let you off for today. I really wanna punish you now." He pulls me into a tight embrace. I can feel oppa peck my neck.

"Uhnn..."

"Yepeunie~"

"Uhhhn?" He continues to kiss my neck. It felt really nice. Oh my goodness, I can't be thinking of this but... My body is reacting...

"Can I touch your butt?" I opened my eyes in shock and pushed him away.

"Oppa?!"

"What? You're my girl and we're in the right age..."

"No we aren't! I'm just sixteen!"

"Yeah, I'm nineteen so what? I'll keep repeating till we graduate together. Euhehehe~ Yepeunie~ I thought you wanted to make me happy? We'll enjoy this..." He smirks and wraps his arms around me again. I blinked and gulped again. He's right. I'll end up offending him if I don't give in... I mean it's just a touch right? And he asked permission so he isn't that rude right? OH GOSH.

"Ah okay..." I blushed as he groped my bottom over and over. I felt like running but he was really enjoying it. I just sighed... What I'd take for Taeyeon-oppa... I gave an uncomfortable grin.

"It's so soft... Euhehe~"

"Ah..." I shivered. I... I could feel his fingers going somewhere!

"Oh... Yeppeunie-ah, you have a beautiful bum." He lets go.

"Oppa, that's bad."

"Bad? Can't I be naughty first? Oh by the way, next time, you should show that butt. Euhehe!"

"Opppa!" I blushes furiously and hit his chest.

"Just kidding. Euhehe!" We hugged as he kissed my hair.

. . .

I couldn't sleep that night... Thinking about what oppa did... He's such a perv! But I can't stay mad at him. Sometimes I hate myself for that. I can't feel violated if my boy friend touched my bum right? I mean he's my boy friend... What happened to my sweet oppa? I sighed inside. Maybe lack of physical intimacy made me like this. I should really try loosening up! But God, it feels so wrong to me...

My phone vibrates; it was another text from oppa. I guess he knows I couldn't sleep as well.

"Yepeunie~ Are you still awake?"

"Yeah~ I can't sleep right now... :"

"Oh~ You know when I can't sleep. I think about you. It helps me sleep."

"Thinking of me makes you sleepy? Am I that boring? D:"

"Kekeke no... I think of you in different ways~" His reply made me really puzzled and confused.

"What kind of ways?"

"Hmmm..."

"Well oppa?" I wait for his reply. Why is he taking so long to reply? A few minutes have passed... Still no reply. Maybe he's fallen asleep. This oppa is so silly! He'll talk to me then fall asleep. Hmph! I wrapped myself with my pink blanket and I hug my stuffed bunny.

"Toe-Toe, your appa is asleep already. Can you believe it! He fell asleep while talking to me! Well, good night baby..." I kissed my totoro on the forehead. I stretched a bit so I could reach the lamp on my night stand. I was about to turn it off when my phone vibrated. And vibrated and vibrated... I took my phone from my night stand to check it out. There were picture messages from oppa...

So I opened one... My eyes grew in shock! But I shook my head, opened another and another one!

Goodness gracious!

Why is oppa sending me his naked pictures?!

AHHHHHHHH!


	27. Let's Sleep?

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH!" I tried to silence my scream. How on blazes am I going to fall asleep now? TSK! I immediately delete all of his picture messages. I shake my head over and over, trying to erase those explicit images of oppa from my brain! GOSH OPPA WHY?! I miss my cute and shy oppa! Why is he being like this? This is unbelievable! My phone then rings. Gosh, it's him. Should I pick up? Tiff don't! He's just gonna apologize and you're just gonna let him pass. It rings and rings and rings. I got irritated and was about to turn my phone off when... It stops ringing.

I am so pissed now. I have never been pissed with oppa so much. But if I think about it... It was my complete fault! I shouldn't have triggered his perviness... Now what? Are we... Gonna... Break up... Because of his perviness?! NOOOOOO. I don't wanna break up with him! I love him so much! I hope he doesn't think of breaking up with me... Oppa~

I then hear some noise in my balcony. I shake my head... Please be some stray cat... The noise continues... Please be some injured bird... I can now hear someone knocking... PLEASE BE MY IMAGINATION!

"Yepeunie~ Open up... I can't sleep..." I hear oppa's voice... I sigh inside. How am I supposed to feel about this? First he sends me naked pictures, now he is here? Doesn't he think I'll feel uncomfortable? He continues to knock. I mentally slap myself... Should I let him in? What if he gets cold? What if he falls? What if he gets caught? Before I knew it, my body already moved by itself. I opened the door for oppa.

"Hmmm... I'm sorry... I just wante-" He hugs me really tight but I cut his sentence off.

"You wanted to make things fun? Oppa... I think... You're going too far. With... Those... Pictures of yours!" I push him a bit.

"I'm sorry. You asked me right? I was just being honest... I think of you like those sometimes... Okay... Most of the time..."

"Oppa. Go home." I point out the balcony. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST SAID THAT.

"I don't wanna." He closes the balcony door. I slap my forehead at his answer. Oppa is so hard headed! I gave a loud sigh.

"I thought you were gonna help me fall asleep but you made it worse... How will I sleep with those pictures of you in my head oppa?!"

"I know you deleted them anyways. And I thought about it... I'm so dumb for doing that. That's why I'm here. I'll help you sleep. I couldn't sleep myself when I realized how wrong... I was..." He stutters at the end. Is there anything I can do? I mean, we'll end up with oppa's way in the end... I can't convince him to go... He's so stubborn!

"I can't believe you oppa..." I sat on my bed.

"Hey... I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you... I wasn't kidding when I said I'll help you fall asleep you know... Come here, give oppa a hug..." He sits beside me and gives me a hug. I can't help but hug him back. He slowly pulls away and touches my cheek. I blushed when he gave it a light squeeze.

"You're so cute... Euhehe~ Lay down yepeunie." He pats my bed. I have to stop thinking too much! If I keep on thinking that oppa will do something bad to me it means I don't trust him. He said he was sorry... He looks like he means it... I should believe him. I lay on my back.

He then takes off his shirt. What?!

"OPPA!" I blushed and sat up! Why is he doing that again?! Enough with the pervy antics oppa!

"Relax yeppeunie~ " He smiled gently. I calmed down and laid back again. I mean, that's not a smile of someone... Who's gonna take my virginity right? He isn't gonna do anything funny right?! I was paranoid! He then lies beside me. He's lying on his side while facing me. We stared at each other for a while. The pissed feeling went away all of a sudden. He smiles and kisses my forehead...

(Please have a listen to this song: watch?v=6kZx5uuc1Es)

"내게언젠가왔던너의얼굴을기억해

멈춰있던내맘을, 밉게도고장난내가슴을

너의환한미소가쉽게도연거야~"

(It always appeared before me

Your face, I remember

My heart that stopped short

You spitefully took my disfunctional heart

And with your bright smile

That's how you easily opened my heart)

Oppa looks loving at me and I feel like melting completely. His voice was so beautiful... I was really surprised. I didn't know he could sing this well...

"그래그렇게내가너의사람이된거야

못났던내추억들이이젠기억조차않나

나를꼭잡은손이봄처럼따뜻해서~"

(It's true, that is how I became your man

All my unpleasant memories, I no longer recall

Because the hand that holds me tight

is as warm as spring)

He holds my hand and kisses it. I felt so warm and nice inside... He's so dreamy... I feel so calm and relaxed now...

"이제꿈처럼내맘은

그대곁에가만히멈춰서요

한순간도깨지않는끝없는꿈을꿔요..."

(And now like a dream my heart

has gradually stopped by your side

Without awakening for a single moment,

I dream an endless dream)

I felt my eyes getting heavier and heavier... Oppa's voice is just so soothing... I finally closed my eyes and focused on his beautiful voice... Oppa hugs me...

"이제숨처럼내곁에

항상쉬며그렇게있어주면nothing better nothing better than you

nothing better nothing better than you~"

(And now like breathing,

if you were to always rest by my side

if you were to always remain this way

nothing better, nothing better than you

nothing better, nothing better than you)

I felt him move closer and he kisses my fore head again...

"이제꿈처럼내맘은

그대품에가만히안겨있죠

한순간도깨지않는끝없는꿈을꾸죠..."

(And now like a dream, My heart

in your embrace, is held still

Without awakening for a single moment,

I dream an endless dream)

"이제숨처럼내곁에

항상쉬며그렇게있어주면nothing better, nothing better than you

nothing better, nothing better than you~"

(And now like breathing,

if you were to always rest by my side

if you were to always remain this way

nothing better nothing better than you

nothing better nothing better than you)

"nothing better nothing better... Than you~"

Good night oppa... I think I need to sleep now...

"Goodnight yepeunie... See you tomorrow... I'm going now... I'm sorry for perving on you. Euhehehe~ You're so perfect. I hope you know... My intentions are always good... I'm sorry, I'll be more careful with you... Bye angel~ Euhehehe~ Oooh... your boob- Aish gotta go!"

Hmmmm... I felt something grasped my chest but... Ahh too sleepy... Zzzzzzzzzzzz...


	28. Supposedly

I woke up... I was feeling really light and I found myself blushing. I remembered what oppa did last night. Ugh... His voice was so amazing. He was so sweet! I think I'll forgive him now. I'm excited to see him today! I happily went downstairs to eat breakfast. I see mommy, she was about to leave for work already. Hmm? But it's too early...

"Morning mommy~ You're leaving already?" I rub my eyes as I arrived at the table.

"Honey, I'm leaving early today but I'll be home early for dinner. Can you invite you boy friend for dinner later? I'm really eager to meet him." She tells me. OH GOSH. She wants to meet him later? I-I-I... We... Ahh! Okay! We have to do this!

"Okay mommy, I'll tell him." I hug her and give a kiss. She smiles and kisses me back.

"Okay, eat a lot now. You're getting a bit skinnier. Bye honey." She finally leaves. I sit at the table and start to eat. Surprisingly Leo arrives. He barely wakes up this early!

"Good morning Tiff~ How was your night with 'oppa' the other time? Did he give 'it' to you? Hahaha!" Hmph! Leo should've stayed in bed if he'll just be picking on me so early in the morning! I puff my cheeks.

"Go back to bed Leo." I squint my eyes at him as he sat beside me. He just gives me a wide smile which is pretty annoying by the way. I then glared at him as he was putting bacons on his plate.

"Hey why are you looking at me that way? You should be nice to me because I didn't tell mom that you and Taeyeon were alone in your room the other night... Doing each other. Haha!" I blushed intensely when I heard what he said! We did not do each other!

"We did not!"

"Of course you didn't. You're the blessed Tiffany Hwang. Tiff, I'm telling you. He's gonna get sick of you playing hard to get! He'll go find another girl to screw! There's a lot of hotter and more generous chicks than you out there. Trust me, I'm a guy." He said as he chewed on his meat. I grew tense and worried.

"But I don't know what to do! I always feel sick about being too clingy..." I told him honestly.

"Ehh? Guys like a clingy girl every once in a while and they hate it when the girl refuses to be intimate with them. I used to date a shy librarian. Sooner or later, she gave in. We lasted for a few months but then I broke up with her because she got boring." My eyes widened at what Leo just said!

"What?! You boys are so mean!"

"What? She was boring! So if I were you, give your oppa something that he can hold onto. Something that he can be proud of as a man."

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Do you want my help or not? It's fine with me if don't want it. I can see you really like that Taeyeon. Such a waste if he breaks up with you~"

"Okay fine! But if it makes me look bad, I am so gonna kill you!"

. . .

I carefully get out of my house. Dressed up properly, check! Oh wait, unbutton a bit, just one. Like Leo says, boys like it when they see a bit of flesh. Neat hair, check! I let down my hair. I always tie it but Leo said boys prefer seeing girls with long dangling hair. Sweet smelling perfume, check! He also said that guys love a nice smelling girl so I put on more perfume than the usual. I take a deep breath... I hope Leo is teaching me the right or else I am really gonna pull all his hair out!

I see oppa coming my way. He had a huge smile on his face. I smiled back, waving my hand.

"Ooh good morning yepeunie~" Oppa sniffs and smiles some more. His dimples are showing. I guess it means he likes the perfume? I kissed his cheek.

"Morning Taeyeon-oppa~" I tried to use an aegyo voice. I really wasn't sure if I was doing it right but I tried! Leo said boys love girls using aegyo. I can see oppa's cheek turn pink. Is he blushing?!

"Euhehe~ Is it just me or is my yepeunie looking extra beautiful right now? I guess my song was so beautiful last night that you bloomed today~" I can see oppa staring at exposed collarbone. He licks his lips. Must stay calm. I took his hand and we started walking to the bus stop. He was staring at me the whole time. I blushed. He was staring more than the usual!

"Oh oppa, mommy wants you to have dinner at our place later. She wants to meet you." I tell him as we boarded the bus.

"Oh sure... I wanna meet your mommy too..." oppa nods and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Hmmm? Aren't you nervous?" I asked him while leaning on his shoulder.

"A little but I'm excited. I think she'll like me. I mean your brother likes me right? We should go out together sometimes. I think Leo-hyung is cool." Hmmm... I think they will get along perfectly. They are both perverts. On second thought! They shouldn't hang out! Leo might teach oppa more pervy things! He's a resident perv... I just laughed weakly.

Ahhhh gosh! God please make oppa and mommy's first meeting nice. I mean, I just pray that they will get along just fine. Another day in school... I wish I could get through this day without any hassles...

. . .

Yuri and I were in the library, just searching through books for our report. Even though we're in a silent zone, Yuri still continues to talk away... I guess she likes to talk so much!

"Pani-ah, Buck told me that you rejected him again... What was that all about?" She tells me while I look for a particular book on the shelf.

"Yuri-ah, I have a boy friend now. I can't accept Buck."

"Well duh, but you kept on rejecting him even when you were single. No offense, but Buck is really nice not to mention a real cutie. I mean compare him to that midget boy friend of yours. Buck's tall, lean and handsome. Kim's well... Two inches taller than you, evil and perverted looking..." I slap Yuri's arm. The librarian scolds us for being too noisy.

"Yuri! He is not evil! He is cute and he has a nice body- oh!" I quickly covered my mouth when I realized what just slipped out! Yuri's eyes widened and she keeps on shaking her head.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ALREADY-" The librarian stomps her way to us.

"Okay ladies! Enough! Please go out of the library at once!" She points her finger out the door. Me and Yuri had no choice but to go. Hmph! Yuri is too noisy! I haven't completed my research yet!

"No! We haven't done 'it'! I just saw him topless once and that's it..." I blushed while trying to explain myself.

"I don't believe you! When is that instance that you saw him topless then?" Yuri interrogates. AHHHHH! Flashes of images of oppa's naked body fill my head! AHHHHHHHH! I thought I already forgot about those naked pictures he sent me! I felt my face fill with heat!

"I-I-I... When... Um..." I stuttered. Yuri is anticipating my answer. Suddenly oppa approaches us. We both look at him.

"Hey Pani, Kwon." Oppa glares at Yuri. I smiled awkwardly. Oh no, these two might fight it out right in front of me! I kiss oppa's cheek. Leo says, when a guy looks annoyed, his girl friend should always give me a short peck to make him cool off. Oppa looks at me and ignores Yuri's equally scary glare.

"Yuri-ah, we're going home now. Mommy wants to meet Taeyeon, you can go ahead now..."

"Wow, good luck you midget. I hope Missis Hwang puts some sense into you. And remember small dude, I'm watching you..." Yuri points to her eyes and to oppa's.

"Yuri-ah..." I called her attention.

"Bye Pani-ah, don't worry I'm going~ I don't wanna be in the same space with this midget!" Yuri walks away. Oppa gives her a merong when she turned her back. I hit his arm lightly. He wraps his arm around my waist and we start to walk to the bus stop. Hmmm... Maybe Leo's advice is working? He's clingier now... He would usually hold my hand but now this...

As we were about to walk out of the gate, someone calls me.

"Tiff! Wait up!" He hugs me. Oppa glares at him and curls his fist. Oh. It was James!

"James!" I remove oppa's arm around me and return an embrace to James. I missed him so much!

"Hey man, this my golprend..." Oppa pulls James away and pushes him. He has an angry look on his face. James looks at me with a confused face.

"Tiff? We've haven't seen each other in a while and now... You already have a boy friend?"

Oppa continues to glare at James.

Oh no! I hope oppa doesn't do anything scary now!

We were supposed to meet mom tonight!


	29. Meeting Mommy: Part One

I hold on to Taeyeon-oppa's hand. Umm... I mean I have nothing to be scared of, right? Me and James' relationship is purely platonic! Oppa has nothing to be worried of! By the way this tall boy over here is my cousin, his name is James Jung. He's like two years older than me. When I used to live in America, we were the closest of friends! James and I grew up together; even living in the same household but we had to separate. He and his family moved to Seattle when he entered junior high. This is first time I've seen him again since then. Wow, he's looking good! He looks manlier. Did he die his hair blonde? Looks nice on him! Wait! Oppa's not looking too happy though.

"Yeah, long time no see! By the way, this is my boy friend, Taeyeon." I pull oppa and introduce him. James offers a handshake; oppa just stares at his hand. I pull oppa's hand, trying to signal him that he should respond.

"And oppa, this is James, he's my cousin, please be nice to him~" I gave my best smile. Thankfully, oppa grabs and shakes James' hand. He smiles awkwardly. I felt a bit relieved!

"Sorry." Oppa rubs the back of his neck as he lets go. He looks away. I think he felt embarrassed for being a little too overprotective a while ago. Waaaa~ Oppa apologized! Thank God he wasn't too aggressive. I guess he's more understanding of the situations now.

"It's okay. Oh, Aunt Mimi sent me here to fetch you. But she didn't mention that you were with your boy friend." James then looks at me. Then he looks at oppa and runs his finger over his ear, fixing his hair. Oppa furrowed his eye brows all of a sudden. I think he's uncomfortable with James for some reason.

"Yeah, me and Taeyeon were suppose to have dinner with mommy. What a surprise! I guess you'll be eating with us then!" I said excitedly. Oppa suddenly pulls me.

"Umm, James, wait a sec 'kay?" James just nods.

"What are you two talking about?" Oppa whispers.

"He's coming to dinner with us."

"But why?"

"I guess mom wanted to him to come with us..."

"Well... I don't like him..." He looks down.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't like other guys touching you..."

"But he's my cousin oppa... Nothing to be worried about!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and my oppa pouts. How cute! I pulled him back to James.

"Done? My car's over there! Let's go!" James goes in between us and wraps an arm on each of us. He happily leads us to his car.

Me and oppa decided to sit at the back although James insisted to have me sit beside him. I told him that I prefer to sit with oppa, so he won't feel left out. James starts the car and we head to our place.

"So Tiff, how's Aunt Mimi and Leo?" He asks while driving. Oppa has a confused look. I lean on his shoulder. Somehow his hand made its way on my thigh. He caresses it. My eyes widened; I glared at him! How can he be pervy at a time like this?!

"Oppa not now!" I hissed, soft enough so James wouldn't hear. Oppa just pouts at me... This is the wrong place to be touchy!

"Mimi had her baby last two months ago? I think~ Mom's always busy and Leo... Still is Leo I guess..." Oppa's hand continued to make its way underneath my skirt. I sit up a bit. What on earth?! OPPA NOT THERE!

"Hahaha! I bet he's still a big pervert!" James laughs hard. I glared at oppa.

"Yeah totally a pervert..." I slapped oppa's hand away while glaring at him!

"Why are you being like this oppa?" I whispered. He pouts again and bats his eyes at me.

"I was just trying to get your attention. I feel so stupid listening to you two..." He tries to hug me. I shook my head.

"Hmph! Maybe I should've sat beside James after all..." He whined.

"What about you and your boy friend Tiff? How'd you two hook up? " My cousin asks again. Oh gosh, he just had to bring that up... But you know, it was really a nice story. There was a bit of hatred before we realized that we did like each other and it turned out to be a sweet story~ I feel warm just thinking about it... But then the horrible memories of byuntaeng-oppa show up... It cancelled all the happiness I was feeling! Calm down Tiff! Oppa is sweet. Oppa is nice...

"Long story... As in, a long and winding story." I sighed. James just laughs again.

"Longeu?" Oppa mumbles. I guess he was trying to decode our conversation. He was cute though!

"Come on, don't be shy tell me. I think it's some love story!" James keeps his eyes on the road. Well should I tell him that oppa did save me from a bunch of scary boys, after that... How did we end up like this?! He calls me dumb every now and then. Teases me, makes fun of my Korean. We always argue... Umm... And oh! He sent me nude photos. God only knows how we ended up like this!

"It was God's plan."

"Really now? Nice! It reminds me... If I hadn't found out that you were my cousin when I was seven years old, I could've asked you to be my girl. Too bad we're related. Haha!" I just smiled at James' statement. I mean yeah, we were really close! He was very open to me. At age ten, I was surprised when he told me he had a crush on me! But I didn't make a big deal out of it. I mean he always says he wants to be my boy friend ever since when were kids. I knew that he was always joking... Because I knew he was something else... I knew he was attracted not only to girls... He keeps on saying he likes me to cover up his secret... Oh well, it's different now! We're adolescents...

I think oppa noticed me smiling, he frowns and his moods changes. Great. Why did we have to get pissed at each other now?! At the most crucial moment of our relationship! How are we supposed to face mommy later...

"Jems. Do you like Tippani?" oppa leans forward and asks James. I was surprised and tried to pull oppa back. He resists!

"Me? Of course! A little crush on your girl friend wouldn't hurt right? She's really pretty now. Her baby fat has disappeared!" I felt really embarrassed! Why is oppa asking that? And why is my cousin answering oppa that way?!

"Heurt? Yoo?" I pull oppa before he thinks of anything violent. He struggles to lean forward again.

"Oh where do I turn now Tiff?" James still has his eyes on the road.

"Ah left. We're almost there!" I tried to sound excited.

"Aish... This must be a fucking joke Pani... Is he really your cousin?" Oppa finally sits back and crosses his arm.

"Is everything going okay?" James looks at us. Oppa was still frowning. AHHHH! What should I do?! Think Tiff! Leo said... Kiss. It will decrease a guy's anger level! Yes kiss oppa!I cupped oppa's face and pecked his lips. I can feel oppa smile against my lips. I pulled away.

"Oh we're fine! Haha!" I said with a smile, I was blushing so hard though! I felt oppa pull me closer.

"Wow, you're grown up now Tiff. I can't imagine you doing that kind of stuff. You were always shy and all... I'm jealous!" He giggles... Now... I am beginning to remember how... How James was teased to be gay... Actually, I don't think he's gay... I think he's bisexual... But then again you really can't tell when you're all toddlers playing dollhouse. Well, come to think of it... He loved playing those kinds of games with me... But now? I don't think he's gay... Maybe feminine?

"Are yoo gey?" Oppa suddenly asks out of the blue. I guess oppa noticed James' spazzing over our kiss.

"Excuse me?" James replies in a rather nervous tone.

"ARE. YOU. GAY?" He asks again. AHHHHHH! Oppa! Why are you so insensitive?!

"Ahahaha! What Taeyeon meant was, are you okay... Are you okay?" I quickly butt in. Oppa smiles like a crazy person. It was as if he just discovered something extraordinary. I shot him an angry look.

"Oh! Yes, I'm okay! Thanks for asking. Haha! Oh Tiff... I think we're here!" James pressed on the break. We got out of the car. Oppa still has his arm around my waist. We all went to the gate. Whew. This is it... I nervously press the door bell button.

"Coming! Honey is that you?" Mommy opens the door.

"Oh come in you kids.

Wait. Boy, hands off my daughter. And...

Wait a minute... I think I know you.

You're Principal Kim's Son...

The snatcher from the other day... Yes! I remember!

How could I forget?"

What? What did mommy say? Oppa snatching?! OH GOSH! That's impossible! There must be some kind of mistake here-

I look at oppa, he just nods. OH GOSH! THIS IS BAD. I haven't even introduced oppa formally yet and it looks like he already has a bad reputation on my mom's record!


	30. Meeting Mommy: Part Two

"Umm... Mommy... This is Taeyeon. We've been together for a few months now..." I told mommy. She was sitting across us. Sitting beside her was James. The dinner was already prepared but the atmosphere wasn't that cosy.

Oppa and I were incredibly nervous. Mommy's emotionless stare makes me more worried! What could she be thinking now... Ahhhh! The suspense is killing me!

"Good evening Mrs. Hwang." Oppa greets mommy with a bow.

"Yeah, Kim. How could I forget about you and the snatcher?"

"Mom... Sorry but Taeyeon is not like that I have to tell you-"

"Who said anything about him being the snatcher? This Kim right here helped me the other day. I was in a cafe for a meeting. When it was adjourned, I went to where my car was parked but before I could open the door, a snatcher took my bag. I shouted for help and thankfully, Taeyeon went chasing after the hooligan and got my purse back." She explained. Oh my gosh! I think this is a good thing! I couldn't help but smile from what I just heard. Oppa grins and rubs the back of her neck. My oppa is really brave and really nice!

"Oooh Taeyeon is a hero!" I could see James' eyes glitter at he looked at oppa. Hmmm... Don't tell me he's crushing on my boy friend... Hmph!

"Wow! You know what mommy? Taeyeon-oppa also saved me on my first day of school from some nasty boys. I'm glad that he was also able to help you mommy." I patted oppa's back. We smiled at each other. I can see mommy also has a brighter mood. Well, James looks dazed at... Errmm... Oppa...

"Really now? I must say I'm sorry for having misjudged him. I've been hearing not-so-pleasant things about your boy friend. I think you straightened him out honey. Haha!" Mommy says before having a spoonful of food. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt oppa caress my inner thigh... Ahhh!

"Yepeunie, what is she saying? She's talking too fast..." He whispers.

"She likes you... I guess" I whispered back.

"For real? Euhehe!" He smiles.

"Excuse me Taeyeon, can you tell me more about yourself?" Good thing mommy noticed how confused oppa was. She talks in Korean.

"Hmm... I'm nineteen years old, an only child... My father works in Europe. He is a businessman. My mother is our school principal." He shyly says. Wow. He seems very low-key right now... He looks adorable when he's shy and all... My oppa~

"Nineteen? Aren't you a little old to be classmates with my daughter?" Mommy starts her questioning. It's like a job interview somehow! It's nerve wrecking!

"Oh. I stopped for a year and had to repeat."

"Why?" Mommy sips her tea. My hands were shaking for oppa!

"Um because I got into school troubles."

"Troubles? What kind?"

"I used to get into school fights. I got caught a lot of times, drinking, smoking and cutting classes... But that was before I met your daughter... Mrs. Hwang, your daughter helped me a lot." Oppa had a serious look on his face. Mommy just nods.

"Okay... I see... What made you like my daughter in the first place?" She asks. I can see James nodding cluelessly at everything mommy is saying. Oppa looks at me. Then he looks at... My chest?! He points at my chest! This caused my mommy to cough! OPPA WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT?!

"You like her chest?" Mommy raises an eye brow. She looks annoyed! I nervously laughed.

"No Mrs. Hwang. She has a very pure heart..." I can see that oppa blushed while saying those words. It made my face feel hot! Mommy looks surprised as well. Oppa puts down his hand.

"Aigoo Tiffany... Your Taeyeon is a lot like your father. He's honest and very straightforward. I like him for you but please be careful. I don't wanna see you get hurt... He seems like a whole lot of other things..." Was that what I think it was?! OH GOSH MOMMY'S APPROVAL! I felt like jumping for joy right now! God thank You!

"Mrs. Hwang, I love your daughter." Oppa suddenly says. I blushed really hard! I anticipate my mommy's reaction. She just gives a weak smile.

"I hope you do young man. You're lucky I guess. There's something in you that tells me you will take care of my daughter. I must say, you're a different from the bunch of boys Tiffany has introduced to me before. I think I can trust you. But remember this; if you do anything to hurt my daughter, you'll be sorry..." She warns oppa. He just nods. Then mommy laughs. I guess she was half-joking? We just smiled at each other and continued to eat. I guess this is a good start!

. . .

We just finished eating dinner and chatting. I think everything went well except for the times oppa kept on putting his hand between my thighs... AHHHHH! PERVERT! And those times when James is seemingly flirting with him.

After saying our farewells at the dinner table, mommy stays to clean up. The three of us already went out.

"Good night yepeunie~ Say thanks to your mom again for me. Love you. Mmmmm..." Oppa pecked my lips. I blushed because we were in front of James.

"Mmm... Bye oppa... Love you~"

"Bye Tiff! Thanks to you and Aunt Mimi!" James went to his car but before he got it, he called oppa. Hmm?

"Taeyeon! Do you want me to give you a ride home?" James offers while pointing at the front seat. Oppa looks scared. He shakes his head.

"I'd rather walk home. I might get harassed by this motherfucker... Shit..." He whispers.

"Do you want to? It's late and-"

"No." Oppa kisses my cheeks and makes a run for it. I tried to control my laughter! I guess he got the hints that James likes him. Oh well~ Oppa is homophobic... BAD OPPA!

"Huh? He must be in hurry somewhere else... Anyways, gotta go Tiff! Thanks again!" James gets in his car. He heads home. Hmm... I should go in now...

I'm in my bedroom preparing to sleep. I lied down then I hear someone knocking. I guess it's mommy.

"Tiff... Honey. Thank you for bringing Taeyeon here. I'm happy I finally got to meet him." Mommy sits beside me.

"Mommy, do you really like him?" I asked.

"Yes. But I feel like something's wrong with him... I need some time to get to know better Tiff. Truth be told, he's really like your father. I don't want to say things ahead of time but I just hope he doesn't hurt you like your father did to me." We both stayed silent for a while.

"Well, good night honey." Mommy kisses my forehead.

"Night mommy~ Love you." She smiles and leaves.

What does she mean by that? I think the reason why mommy didn't interrogate oppa too much nor torture him was because she saw daddy in him... I miss daddy... But I think everything's going to be better after this. Just maybe...

. . .

It's another weekend! Every weekend, me and Taeyeon-oppa either go out to the park or mall but this time, he texted me that we should stay in his house. Mrs. Kim isn't home so... We have the house to ourselves. I'm not scared or anything... I was kinda used to the fact that oppa can seem pervy whenever there's a chance and this is just one of those many circumstances.

I knock at their door.

"Oh you're here! Come in!" Oppa pulls me in and closes the door. I brought him some cake. Me and mommy baked it for oppa. I shyly offered him the cake we made.

"Oppa, me and mommy made some cake for you." I then smiled. He accepts in and places in on the table. He turns to me for an embrace.

"Thanks jagiya~ So what do you wanna do now?" He smooches my neck. I felt those weird shivers again. I actually asked Leo about that. Gosh was I embarrassed! You know what Leo told me? He said I was... Getting... Aroused... I mean, I really don't know! I never felt that way with my past boy friends... Maybe because we weren't really physically intimate... Unlike with oppa who enjoys touching me. HMPH! But if I'm getting aroused... It means I'm enjoying being touched by oppa?! OH GOSH I DON'T WANNA THINK ABOUT IT!

"Oppa let's talk or watch some television!" I excitedly said while I pushed him a bit... He smiles and pulls me to the couch. He lies down and opens his arms with a big smile on his face. Do I have a choice? I mean I enjoy hugging him but he ends up doing something weird...

"Come here. Come snuggly with Taeyeonie~" He pouts. UGH SO CUTE. I approach him and lie on him. He hugs me and sniffs my neck. I feel those weird feeling again... I hold his hands on my stomach. We were lying sideways facing the television.

"Oh damn, you always smell so nice..." He sucks on my neck.

"Let's watch TV!" I exclaimed so he'd stop it. Oppa takes the remote from the side table beside his head. He flips the channels and we decided to watch a horror movie on the box office channel. It was okay and stuff until there was this one scene that made me sit up in shock! I accidentally hit oppa's thigh when sorta jumped!

"Oh fuck! Ouch! My muscles hurt there!" He sits up too and caresses the part of the thigh my butt landed on.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry oppa!" I try to caress it.

"Damn! My thighs felt sore after training yesterday! Ah yepeunie~"

"Oppa, should I get some ice? Pain killer?" I worriedly ask.

"Ah it's okay you're doing it. It's feeling better."

"Tell me where it hurts oppa..." I asked again while massaging his thigh muscles. They felt hard and sore I guess.

"A bit higher Pani-ah..." I moved my hands to where he was pointing. I continued to massage the strained muscles.

"Yeah that's it... Not... There... Oh a bit higher..." I continue massaging upwards. I felt a bit surprised when oppa suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Ah wrong spot..." Oppa says. He has a pained face. Oh no! I think I hurt him more!

"I'm sorry... Did I hurt you oppa?" He shakes his head.

He pulls my hand towards his stomach. He then slowly put my hand with his into his jogging pants. I gulped! I felt him direct my hand towards over a cloth. There a bulge... I think it was his brief and under it was... I gulp again.

"Massage me in here..." He lets our hands slip under the brief... I felt something... SOMETHING HARD.

OH MY GOSH!


End file.
